Demons
by Madam Hawki
Summary: Adelaide Thompson has been the girlfriend of Moriarty for the last year and every relationship has it's ups and downs, especially when you're with a Consulting criminal who has a boredom complex. What happens when she meets the Sherlock Holmes at the crime scene of an 'apparent suicide'. Rated M for future love scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey peeps, so many of you will recognize Adelaide Thompson from the literature genius of **__**Gwilwillith**__** and her glorious story **__**The girl that lived.**__** Well, she has her own story now, I have been in the works with this one for about two months now. It took a lot to plan out a storyline and scenarios so I though why not give Adey a practise run in gwilwillith's story. Might I add that in Demons is set in an AU to **__**The girl that lived**__**. There are differences and similarities which you will definitely pick up as you read through. The first obvious being Adey and Jim are in a relationship. So happy reading and please feel free to leave reviews. Updates will be every two weeks. ~MadamHawki**_

_You'd think moving to London would be a dream come true for a 16 year old Doctor Who fangirl. Well if you had though that for me, you'd be absolutely wrong. I mean, it was nice for the first week but then I started at school. If I had thought the bullying back home was bad, I was in for a big surprise. I was, and still am, infatuated with the show 'Bones' and had an undeniable interest with death and the effects it had on the human body. Maybe that explains how I got into forensics?_

_Anyway, my first week at an English high school I earned myself nasty nicknames such as Colonial, savage, and convict. Obviously the idiots didn't know the difference between New Zealand and Australia. As soon as they found out my specific interests though, things took a turn for the worse. I was called Morticia, even by some of the teachers, and I used to carry around a notebook in my bag that I took all my notes down in. It had sketches and sticky-notes, and scribbled writings of stuff I had learnt from the show or from research. One of the students thought it would be hilarious to push me over one day and take my notebook. They tore the pages out and set it on fire. I ended up with a broken wrist as I watched the only thing I was ever proud of go up in flames._

_My wrist never really healed properly due to the consistent bullying. The one way I could escape it all though was to through myself into my work, or in this case, classes. I specifically chose English and all the sciences. I had my heart set on forensics and I planned on achieving it. _

_I made it through high school, just, and went on to study Forensic science at Cambridge. I managed to get myself a scholarship through the sciences department. I guess I had the bullies to thank for that one. I started studying when I was 18 and graduated when I was 23 which just so happens to be last year._

_Maybe I should properly introduce myself. I still haven't told you my name._

My name is Adelaide Thompson and I am a 23 year old forensic sciences graduate who has only just managed to snag herself a boyfriend. Might I add he is my first boyfriend as well. I have lived in London for 7 years and have only been to see a lot of the London attractions in the last twelve months. I hadn't been to anything, not the London Eye, nor Big Ben until I met Jim.

I used to hide out in the Anthropology Library in the HUGE museum we have here to do homework and my own research. Jim was the first person to show me the sights and sounds of London. First was the London Eye, and the tower of London and everything else.

I have been Jim Moriarty's girlfriend for a year now and we live together. I moved in about 6 months ago and have loved living with the man, despite his quirks and the odd temper tantrum. I guess that's what I get for falling in love with the world's only Consulting Criminal.

Jim returns from a 'business' trip to France today and I am meeting him at the airport.

July 2nd, 2010

Jim's flight landed at Heathrow at 10am which gave me about an hour and a half to get ready and get to the airport. I jumped in the shower and used a strawberries and cream scented shampoo, it smelt amazing. After about quarter of an hour I hopped out and dried myself off before sauntering into my room and picking out something to wear.

I stifled through my drawers and decided on my red tartan jeans and batman jumper. I pulled on my black Doc Martins and put my grandfather's dog tags around my neck. They were my most prized possession. Granddaddy had fought in the Second World War and gave me his dog tags just before we left to move to London.

I tied my hair back into a somewhat messy ponytail and had thrown on minimal makeup. I was never one for overly dramatic makeup. I slipped my phone and card into one of my back pockets and locked up before heading to the nearest underground station.

I took the Piccadilly line to London Heathrow and walked to the arrivals gate to wait for Jim. My timing was perfect; he should be through any minute now.

A sudden stream of people started pouring out of the arrivals gate and I stood up, watching for any sight of Jim.

He was one of the last people to walk through the gate and as soon as I saw him I ran up and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I was so happy to see him. A week without my Jim was hell, I missed him so much. I felt so safe with him holding me again, the smell of his French cologne wafting around my nostrils.

"Miss me?" he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded and unwound myself from him, "Welcome home" I smiled up at him.

"Is this what it's going to be like from now on?" he smirked down at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You, meeting me at the airport. I… I like it." His smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"It can be a thing if you want it to be a thing." I smiled back and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I do want it to be a thing" he put an arm around my shoulders and we headed out to a pick up point. Jim started towards a black Audi A7 with a suited man waiting.

"Good morning sir, how was France?"

"Quite dull truth be told."

Will nodded his head and held a door open for me. Jim put his suitcase in the trunk and then hopped in the back of the car with me.

"Where to Sir?" Will asked as he looked back at us in the rear view mirror.

"Home. We're going out for lunch but you won't be needed for that." Jim was looking down at his phone the whole time.

I pulled out my phone and sent him a txt, smiling to myself the whole time.

_Have I ever told you how undeniably sexy you look in a suit? x_

I kept my eyes ahead as I heard his phone buzz and I saw him turn to look at me with a smile, always keeping my eyes turned forwards.

He returned to his phone and after about 20 seconds my phone went off, Jim's name flashed up.

_Have I ever told you how undeniably sexy you look in anything?_

I grabbed him and locked my lips around his. Jim had gum in his mouth but that was soon mine.

I pulled back to find Jim looking at me wide eyed and slightly surprised.

"What brought that on?" he finally asked.

"I missed my boyfriend and I wanted to see if he still tasted the same" I grinned cheekily and giggled at him.

He smirked, "I do believe I was chewing gum."

I poked my tongue out, showing him the still peppermint flavoured gum.

"Can I have it back?"

"Come and get it" I winked at him.

"You're asking for it Madame."

"What exactly _am_ I asking for?" I giggled, watching him. He was planning something.

All of a sudden he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his slicked back hair and smiled against the kiss. I nipped his bottom lip as I pulled back, lunch was definitely going to be eventful.

As we pulled up to Jim's address he instructed the driver, "You won't be needed this afternoon so you are free to go."

Jim hopped out first and held out a hand for me, I followed him out and up the stairs to where he unlocked the door.

I had always loved this place, it was small but not too small. Our extensive collection of book was what amazed me the most.

"I just want to dump my suitcase and get changed out of this suit. Civilian clothes would be a lovely break."

I nodded, smiling and walked straight to the lounge room and picked 'The Hobbit' from the bookcase.

I sat on the couch and opened the book to where I had dog eared it last time. I enjoyed the small amounts of time where I could join Bilbo on his adventure with dwarves and elves and orcs and the magnificent dragon Smaug.

I loved dragons and Smaug was the influence behind the dragon tattoo I had on my left ribs. Jim had only just been made aware of my tattoo and he loved running his fingers over it, especially when we lay in bed together.

After about five minutes, Jim walked into the lounge where I was seated. I didn't notice him at first though.

"What are you reading love?" He had caught me unaware and I jumped.

"Jesus Jim, try not to scare me to death please" I giggled.

"Sorry."

I smiled up at him, "I'm reading The Hobbit, again." Jim was in normal clothes. He was wearing jeans and a white tee-shirt. He looked refreshing, I was still not used to seeing Jim not in a suit. I like the normal Jim.

He nodded and we both fell silent for about 20 seconds.

"Shall we go? I'm starving" he asked.

"Mmm, yep" he helped me up and I walked over to the bookcase and placed my book exactly in the place I found it.

I followed him out to one of the cars. Jim unlocked the Lamborghini and I slid into the front seat. "James Moriarty," I started as he took the drivers seat, "driving himself? What ahs the world come to?"

He chuckled as he started up the engine and we were off. Jim hardly ever drove, he always had personal drivers take him places.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going, even after I asked three times. "It's a surprise" was all I ever got.

We pulled up outside a Chinese restaurant. How did Jim know that I was craving Chinese? I had wanted it for the last week. I had probably told him in one of the emails I'd sent while he was in France.

He held out his hand and I took it in mine. We entered the small restaurant and were seated at a table by the window. I ordered a Fried noodle and chicken dish while Jim ordered a Beef and ginger dish.

We ate and talked over how Jim's week in France was and how my week at work was, both were dull. After we had finished Jim placed a gift wrapped box on the table. "For you my love."

I looked up at him, "You got me something? Aww, you really didn't have to." I was grinning like a loon, Jim was so thoughtful sometimes.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to."

I carefully unwrapped the box and took off the lid to find a bottle of perfume. My mouth dropped open and I lost my breath. "Oh my god." I looked up at Jim, and moved my mouth but no word came out.

Sitting nicely in the box was a bottle of Clive Christian perfume. Quite literally the most expensive perfume in the world. "You got this for me? Do you know how much this perfume is?"

"Indeed I do. I was the one who brought it. Do you know how hard it was to find that bottle?" he chuckled.

"There are only 10 bottles of this perfume in the world. It costs $215,000 apiece and you brought me a bottle of it?"

His smile dropped, "You don't like it?"

I giggled, "I love it Jim. It's just really really expensive; I can't believe you spent so much on me." I smiled sympathetically at him and took his hand.

"It didn't even make a dent in my pocket. And you're worth it."

"You have no idea how much I love you sometimes. You always surprise me." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

We spent some more time talking about France and Jim promised he'd take me to see Paris sometime. He paid for lunch and then we left the small restaurant and hopped in the car.

"Can we go for a walk along the Thames? I miss having you all to myself"

He smiled down at me, "sounds like a plan."

We drove to the Thames and spent about 2 hours walking hand in hand alongside the river, much longer than we had originally planned. We sat at a bench with a magical view of Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament. I enjoyed watching the world go by and the people carry on, knowing that I had the best guy in the world at the end of my arms.

"Jim?"

"Mmm?" he looked down at me

"I'm in love with you, well and truly" I leaned up and kissed him. As I pulled away he looked down at me with this look in his eyes, adoration. A look I had certainly not seen until that moment.

"I love you Adelaide Thompson" He shone me the sweetest smile I had ever seen. I couldn't believe that this was the Consulting criminal, the most dangerous man in the world. To me, Jim was a gigantic teddy bear, although I would never tell him that to his face.

The rest of the day went by real cruisy. We headed back home and Jim unpacked, I made dinner and we relaxed on the couch for a while. Jim was reading over some paperwork and I was just watching him. Taking in every little detail of his existence, his almost black hair slicked back, his dark brown eyes that could portray every emotion at one time, his perfect jawline. Everything about this man was perfect, how did I get so lucky to grab a man like Jim?

He looked over to find me admiring him and smiled, shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring a work of perfection" I winked playfully at him.

"I could say the same thing from where I sit love" he smirked and pulled me close until I was practically sitting on top of him.

He leaned forward and kissed me and I squealed and fell back until I was lying across the cushions. He followed me down and leant over me. He nestled into my neck and nipped me. I breathed out, moaning against his touch slightly.

"Jim, shall we take this upstairs?" I whispered into his ear.

He made no move to relocate but instead moved his attention down to my collarbones. "Jim" I moaned.

He pulled back and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, now it was my time to play around. I licked along his jawline and then sucked on his earlobe.

"Fuck darling. I should have you right here on the staircase." He held me up against the wall

"Too bad I'm not allowing it" I smirked at him.

He sighed and carried me into the bedroom, laying me down on the bed and then crawling up me. Lust took over and I jumped him, crushing my mouth to him. Clothes were removed in a hurry and a pile grew on the floor at the foot of the bed.

The night would be lost to love and lust, let the games begin.


	2. 2: The Pink Lady Part One

**Welcome to the beginning, I had to print out the entire dialogue to A Study in Pink to make sure I got everything perfect. Yeah, I'm a perfectionist. I really appreciate the reviews I got back on Chapter 1. So here it is, Chapter Dos. I want to dedicate this chapter to three of the most amazing people at the moment. Katie, Lauren and Mikayla because you guys are awesome and I have so much fun talking to you. Enjoy everyone and reviews are welcome, infact they are encouraged. If you aren't happy with anything let me know and we can see what I can do. Xxxx ~MH**

The Pink Lady: Part I

Dancing Queen

Three apparent suicides all died the same. Same drug all self-administered and all found in places they had no link to. First was Sir Jeffrey Patterson, then James Fillmore, and last night was Beth Davenport.

I stood at the back of the full room watching the press conference pan out. Sargent Donovan started off.

"The body of Beth Davenport, Junior Minister for transport was found late last night in a building site in greater London…"

Why was she in a building site? What business did she have there? The whole thing just confused me.

"Preliminary investigation suggests that this was suicide. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles that of Sir Jeffrey Patterson and James Fillmore. In the light of this these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is on-going but Detective inspector Lestrade will now take questions."

Sally threw it to the floor and it was like watching a pack of wolves fight over a scrap of meat. I was glad I didn't decide to go into media and journalism. A man's voice sounded above the rest, "Detective Inspector, how can suicides be linked?"

Greg took a deep breath, "Well they all took the same poison. They were all found in places they had no reason to be. None of them had shown any prior indications -"

The reporter cut him off rudely, "But you can't have serial suicides."

"Well apparently you can." I hoped to the gods that Greg wasn't going to say anything we'd all regret.

Another reporter spoke up, "these three people, there's nothing that links them?"

"There's no link found yet. But we're looking for it… there has to be one."

Everybody's mobiles went off, including mine. I opened the message from an unknown number to find just one word,

'_Wrong!'_

I looked down at it confused and then slipped the phone back in my pocket. Sally instructed everyone, "if you've all got texts, please ignore them."

The first reporter spoke up again, "It just says wrong"

"Yeah well, ignore that. If there are no more questions for detective Inspector Lestrade I'm going to bring this session to an end." Something, or someone had definitely annoyed her an I made a mental note to stay away from her for the rest of the day. Sally wasn't the most pleasant of people to be around on a good day, but a bad day was like sacrificing yourself to the Mayan Gods.

Greg glanced at me with tired eyes. He was so exhausted from this case, I sent him home last night because he was wracking his brain and hadn't been home in a few days. I nodded sympathetically and gave him a small smile letting him know I was still here.

The second reporter spoke up again, "If they're suicides, what are you investigating?"

"As I said, these suicides are clearly linked, umm, but it's an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigating."

Everyone's mobiles went off again and again I was met with another one worded message from an unknown number,

'_Wrong!'_

"It says wrong again" the first reporter spoke up. I was starting to think only the two men that had their tongues today.

"One more question" Sally instructed. Thank the gods because this press conference wasn't getting anywhere, it was almost painful to watch.

"Is there any chance that these are murders and if they are is this the work of a serial killer?" A woman asked.

"I know that you'd like writing about this but these do appear to be suicides. We know the difference. The poison was clearly self-administered."

"Yes but if they are murders how do people keep themselves safe?" She was a pushy one and I took an instant disliking to her.

"Well, don't commit suicide." I sighed and closed my eyes. No no no, this was the one thing I was hoping he wouldn't do.

I saw Sally whisper something to him and then Greg inhaled deeply. "Obviously this is a frightening time for people but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be."

Once again everyone's mobiles went off and I opened the message as I ducked out the back of the room.

'_Wrong!'_

I walked to the staff room and made two mugs, one coffee and one tea. I sipped my mug of tea as I made my way to Greg's office. I knocked on the open door, he was sitting at his desk but seemed far off, like he was mentally going over something.

"I brought coffee" I gave him a sympathetic smile as I handed him the other mug.

He took a generous mouthful of coffee as I sat down in one of the seats opposite him. "You always make the best coffee Adelaide. How do you do it?"

"All trial and error. I've made a fair few horrible cups as well, which probably explains why I don't drink it anymore."

We worked our way through a pile of paperwork until lunch and then I made Greg agree to lunch outside at a nice café down the road. It helped to get out of the offices, even if it was only for an hour.

I picked at a Caesar salad, I was never one for eating full meals, "Did you go home last night?"

"Yeah it was nice to spend some quality time with the girls" he smiled.

Greg had two daughters, Georgiana, although she preferred Georgie, was the oldest at 18 and like me she loved Doctor Who and then there was little Annabelle, or Anna, she was only 3. I had met them once when their mother brought them in for an afternoon. I really didn't like her at all, I had heard she was sleeping around but never thought to bring it up with Greg, although he obviously knew.

"How are they?" I really wanted to help take his mind off the case for a while.

"Anna is still daddy's little girl. She has decided she wants to be a Detective Inspector when she grows up." He chuckled shaking his head, "and then there is Georgie. She's going through that teenage phase where everything is an experiment. Coloured hair, piercings, tattoos. Her mother would kill me if she knew I let her get a tattoo. It is a nice one though."

I nodded understandingly and lifted up my top just enough to show him Smaug. "I got mine when I was 18."

"Do you regret getting it?"

"Not for one second. The Hobbit was a stay point in my rebellion years, I could always go back to it no matter what. I took a shining to Smaug the 'Tremendous' and decided to get him etched on my skin for all of eternity. What did you let Georgie get?"

"I remember your bright blue hair the first time you ever came in for that school trip." He chuckled.

"Oh God, don't remind me Greg" I buried my head in my hands.

"She's got a Shakespeare quote on her shoulder, 'To thine own self be true.'"

"Oh that is nice, as long as she doesn't get a boyfriend's name" I smiled.

"She knows the rules, no names."

I giggled as we walked back to the offices and finished off the rest of the paperwork. With the two of us working on it, the pile was reduced in no time and I was sent home early. With nothing else to do but sit around the office being bored Greg decided to give me some time off.

As I drove home I was hoping Jim was doing business at home this afternoon. I pulled up to the curb and hopped out, taking my bag with me. I let myself in and slipped off my shoes, dropping them by the door with my bag.

I heard a one sided argument coming from the office so I knocked softly and entered. Jim was pacing the room on his phone, someone had obviously annoyed him.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his shoulder and he brought his arm back and pulled me forward so I hugged his side.

He was arguing with someone one the other end and was getting angrier by the minute. I started caressing his side in a motion to calm him down. Some idiot obviously couldn't do as they were told.

I took his phone with a little resistance and lifted it up to my ear. "Moriarty doesn't appreciate having his time wasted and neither do I. With whom am I speaking?"

"and who are you?" a gruff voice asked from the other end.

"His wife, and you'll do good to show some respect. Wouldn't want to be made into shoes now would we?" I spat. "If you can't follow a set of instructions so kindly set out for you then you're really not any use to anyone are you? You have three days, do as you're told and don't make me tell you again. Is that clear?" I raised my voice.

"ye…yes ma'an."

"Oh, and if you mention the fact that Moriarty has a wife to anyone you will wish for something sweet as pain. We know exactly who you are, don't test our patience." I hung up and slipped the phone into Jim's pocket.

I looked up to find him looking down at me with a shocked smile creeping across his face." That was so sexy" he purred.

"it just boils my blood when I see you so mad over the incompetence of others." I stood on tiptoes and delicately pressed my lips to his."

"My wife though?" he smirked.

"well, it's scarier than saying I'm your girlfriend." Part of me longed to be Mrs moriarty though, but I would never tell him that.

"When did you become so evil?"

"Me evil? Why Mr Moriarty, I do declare" I put on a heavy southern accent and we both descended into fits of laughter. "it's acting. Much the same as when you put on your Moriarty persona for business. I'll be in the studio if you need me.'

I broke away from him and turned to start walking and felt the sting of his hand on my backside. I gasped and pivoted around, pointing a slender finger at him, "Watch it Mister!"

He threw his hands up in mock submission, "Yes Mrs Moriarty."

I walked upstairs and got changed into a pair of tights and a loose Doctor Who singlet so I could dance. It was a light blue singlet with 'hello sweetie' written in white and a red lipstick mark on the front.

I walked into my studio and plugged my phone into the amazing surround sound system Jim had installed for me. Sometimes he spoiled me rotten and I was so lucky to have him.

I pressed shuffle and walked into the middle of the room, the cold varnished wood floor underfoot. The first song up was _Dude Looks Like A Lady" _by Aerosmith as I stretched. I would rather not pull another muscle, it did make for a boring few days cooped up in bed, and an unsightly limp.

I worked my way through a playlist dominated by Aerosmith and Evanesence with a touch of Rihanna, Katy Perry and some La Roux.

I danced and spun around and let the music carry away all of my stress and problems. Whenever I danced I felt like I floated. Dance was the thing to calm me down when nothing else could.

I was at the end of _Haven't Met You Yet _ by Michael Buble and decided to finish off with a few spins. I got about 4 spins in before I noticed a figure standing at the door. I lost my balance and tumbled to the floor. Jim came rushing over to check on me, "Love, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just got caught off guard." I brushed him off.

"You've been up here an awful long time."

"Jim it's been 20 minutes" I stood up.

"Adey, it's been nearly three hours." Why did I feel like I was being told off by my mother?

"Shit really?'

He nodded as I continued. "I'll go make a start on dinner then shall I?"

I was going to regret dancing for that long tomorrow. Everything was going to be sore.


	3. 3: The Pink Lady Part two

**We've been learning a lot about law and legislation these past weeks and I felt it necessary to include a Disclaimer in this. Basically, I do not own any recognisable characters in this story including but not limited to Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Jim Moriarty and Greg Lestrade. They are the sole property of the Arthur Conan Doyle estate and BBC. Happy reading my peeps and enjoy the 50****th**** Anniversary for Doctor Who. I am so excited for it. Reviews are encouraged, let me know what you think. X ~MH**

The Pink Lady: Part II

There's No Place Like A Crime Scene

A nine o'clock start today. I rolled over upon hearing my alarm, the TARDIS materializing, and groaned rather groggily. I rose from bed much to the pain and anguish of muscles. Nothing a nice cup of tea and a hot shower couldn't help appease though.

I very slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen., flicking the jug on and making toast. I ate quickly and then made my way back upstairs straight into the bathroom. Jim was still asleep so I tried to be as quiet as possible.

I spent a good fifteen minutes in the shower letting the hot water wash over my aching muscles.

I dried myself off and jumped into my favourite pair of intimates, a green silk set with black lace trimming. Another gift from Jim, Victoria's Secret, no expense spared apparently.

I flicked on my hair straighteners before brushing my teeth and straightening my hair to the point where is could be no straighter. I pulled it back into a ponytail and wrapped a loose strand around the base so the hair tie could not be seen.

After adding a spritz of hairspray I started on my makeup. Nothing too dramatic, just a bit of eyeliner and mascara. I sprayed some of my new perfume into the air and shimmied through it, I smelt glorious. Quite fitting for the girlfriend of Mr James Moriarty, Consulting Criminal.

I walked back into the bedroom feeling like a million dollars even without my clothes on, and took my short black dress off it's hanger.

"I've always liked that little number" Jim said, still rather half asleep from the bed.

I turned around to meet him with a smile, "of course you do. How long have you been awake for?" I raised an eyebrow as I walked over and leant down to kiss him.

Jim's hands shot out from under the duvet and grabbed me, pulling me down onto the bed. He pulled me down as I squealed as he rolled over, trapping my 5"3 frame under his 5"8 figure. Resistance was futile, I was just hoping he wasn't messing up my hair.

His fingers were gliding up and down my sides, leaving cool trails behind them on my skin. He found my tattoo and began to caress the raised skin. I reached up and kissed him and he moved down, resting his face in the crook of my neck where I felt him playfully nip me. "NO!" I ripped myself away from him.

He looked up at me like I had just kicked his puppy. "Not before work" I really didn't want to have to turn up to work with a love bite, that would just be embarrassing.

"After work?" he smirked

I shook my head and rolled my eyes playfully, "Are you going to let me up?"

He placed kisses all along my jawline and I gasped, grabbing his upper arm so he enclosed my body. "I would kiss every inch of your skin."

"Wait a few hours and you'll be able to"

"Is that a promise?"

"If you let me up then yes. Don't you have to go suit shopping with Sebby or something?" I teased him.

I was finally allowed to get up and once again my muscles ached. I groaned as I slipped into my dress and zipped it up.

"I'll give you something to groan about tonight" Jim smirked from the bed and I felt the heat rise into my cheeks. He was watching me, taking in every little detail.

"Shush you" I stepped into my favourite pair of black Louboutin shoes and slipped the black blazer over my shoulders before I walked back over to him. "Alright, hands where I can see them."

He put his hands up in mock submissions, "No funny business" I leant down to kiss him goodbye and found myself not wanting to break away from him.

I finally managed to, "Where's your Westwood? I'll take it to the drycleaners for you on my way to work."

"On the chair"

I picked up his suit and put it into a suit bag before walking out of the bedroom. "I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave" Jim said just before I left. He was always such the charmer.

I walked downstairs and out the door. Today I was taking the Audi. I dropped the suit off at the drycleaners before heading to work.

Work went slowly until Greg received a call at the end of the day. A woman's body had been found in Brixton and she was very similar to the 'apparent suicides' from the previous weeks but apparently she had left a message.

I took the front seat in a marked police car with Greg. "We have to stop somewhere and then you'll get your body."

"Good. God knows how you'll solve anything with that incompetent team." Greg looked over at me as if to tell me off, "I know, sorry." I answered back.

It was somewhat true though. Anderson and 'his' team would go in and do a sweep of the crime scene and miss almost everything of importance so I was left having to pick up all the pieces and redo the scene analysis.

We stopped at Baker Street briefly and Greg went into 221 while I waited behind in the car. After about 2 minutes he re-emerged and we were finally on the way.

Once at the scene we were told everything the team had come up with, not much but I wasn't holding my breath anyway. I pulled on a pair of white latex gloves and Donovan sounded over the radio, "Freak's here, bringing him in."

"Sherlock Holmes"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Greg puzzled

"Go and show him in please and try not to punch him in the face."

I smiled at him and then started heading outdoors only to have Anderson cut me off as he rushed out the door first. I stood in the doorway as Donovan stopped halfway up the short path.

"Ah Anderson, here we are again." A tall man in a dark coat with a blue scarf started in a deep baritone voice. My guess was that this was the Sherlock Holmes.

"It's a crime scene, I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" I sighed ignoring Donovan's sideways glance. How cute, Anderson thought it was his crime scene.

"Quite clear, and is your wife away for long?" I frowned, confused at the man's words. What did that have to do with anything?

"Oh don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that." Anderson spat out, his words were poison.

"Your deodorant told me that."

"My deodorant?"

The man made a quirky expression, "It's for men."

"Well of course it's for men, I'm wearing it!"

I thought to myself, 'like that means anything'.

"So's Sergeant Donovan" he sniffed the air pointedly, "ooh, and I think it just vaporized. May I go in?"

A quick, loud bolt of laughter escaped from me, I liked this man already. Both Anderson and Donovan turned and glared at me so I tilted my head, raised an eyebrow and smirked at both of them.

Anderson turned back to him, "Now look, whatever you are trying to imply…"

He was cut off, "I'm not implying anything," he started towards me and was scanning me as he got closer, I felt a heat rising in my cheeks. "I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over," he turned back to face Anderson, "And I assume she scrubbed the floors going by the state of her knees."

This time I made no attempt at hiding my laughter. "This way if you please Mr Holmes."

Both he and his companion, a shorter man with blonde hair who walked with the help of a cane, followed me into a room on the ground floor where Greg was waiting.

From the moment we walked into the room I could tell he wasn't going to wear a coverall so I handed him a pair of white latex gloves. "Thanks" he said quietly.

He turned to his companion, "You need to wear one of these" he pointed to a pair of coveralls and cotton shoe covers. His companion removed his black jacket and started putting one on.

"Who's this?" Greg asked.

"He's with me" He removed his leather gloves and put on the pair I had just handed him.

"But who is he?"

"I said he's with me."

After a moment of silence his companion spoke up, "Aren't you guys going to wear one?"

Sherlock gave him a stern look and I smiled at him, "Oh, no. It's not how I work. Adelaide Thompson, I would shake your hand but" I raised both of my hands up "gloves."

He smiled, "John Watson, Doctor John Watson."

I let my smile grow into a grin, "Ooh, a doctor. Nice" I raised my eyebrows, oh gods, did I just flirt with the man?

"So where are we?" Sherlock asked Greg.

"Upstairs" We lead them up the stairs, "I can give you two minutes."

"May need longer" Sherlock replied casually from behind.

I sighed, smiling to myself. "Her name's Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards. We're running them now for contact details. Hasn't been here long, some kids found her." I was regretting wearing my heels, these stairs were killing me.

Greg whispered as we were ascending the staircase, "Don't, not at a crime scene."

"Don't what?" I whispered back.

"Flirt with them"

"I wasn't flirting with them" I laughed quietly.

"Yes you were."

"sorry sir, won't happen again Sir" I playfully saluted him and then looked over at him with a cheeky grin. He shook his head and let a small smile creep across his face.

This place could at least do with a coat of paint and some TLC. We walked into a dark room with emergency lighting set up. There was scaffolding holding up the ceiling in one of the corners and the wall was riddled with large holes. The only other object in the room other than the corpse of Ms Wilson in a pink ensemble was an aged rocking horse.

The four of us walked into the room and Sherlock stopped just short of the body. He held his hand out in front of him for a moment before turning back to look at Greg, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything" he replied startled.

"You were thinking, it's annoying."

The three of us, John, Greg and I exchanged surprised looks as Sherlock went back to his deductions. He stepped closer to the body and then knelt down. He ran his hand over the back of her coat and then pulled a white umbrella out of her pocket before putting it back. He inspected some more with his magnifier before removing her wedding ring and then replacing it back on her finger. He finally stood up.

"Got anything?" Greg asked

"Not much" he replied nonchalantly.

"She's German" we all turned around to see Anderson leaning on the door frame, "Rache, it's German for revenge. She could be trying to tell us something…" 

"Yes, Thankyou for your input" Sherlock said sarcastically and slammed the door in his face.

I giggled, this man was definitely in my good books now. He looked over to me and I swear I saw the tiniest smile grace his lips for a millisecond before he looked down, typing something into his phone.

"So she's German?" Greg finally asked.

"Of course she's not. She's from out of town though. Intended to stay in London for one night…" he smiled smugly down at his phone, "before returning home to Cardiff." He put the phone back in his pocket. "So far so obvious."

"Sorry, obvious?" John finally spoke up.

"What about the message though?" Greg added.

Sherlock ignored him, "Doctor Watson, what do you think?"

"Of the message?" He asked quizzically.

"Of the body, you're a medical man."

"Wait no" Greg stopped him, "We have a whole team outside and Adelaide still has to look over it."

"They won't work with me and she's not a medical woman." He looked over to me and I managed to keep a neutral expression.

"I'm breaking every rule letting you in here."

"Yes, because you need me." Please tell me they weren't going to argue here.

Greg looked at him for a moment and then lowered his eyes hopelessly, "Yes I do, God help me."

"Doctor Watson" Sherlock had turned his attention back to his companion.

"Hm?" He looked up from the body and over to Greg.

"Oh do as he says. Help yourself." He didn't seem to be too happy about having Sherlock undermine his authority.

John moved his gaze to me, "Oh by all means Doctor Watson, I'd love to see what you can do." The comment got me a warning look from Greg.

"Keep an eye on them please." He walked out and yelled at Anderson to keep everyone out for a couple of minutes.

Both of the boys knelt down next to the body, John looked almost as if it were painful for him to kneel.

"Well?" Sherlock indicated to john and then at the body.

"What am I doing here?" John whispered

"Helping me make a point" Sherlock whispered back

"I'm supposed to be helping you pay the rent" if they thought I couldn't hear their whispering they were wrong.

"Yeah well this is more fun"

"Fun? There's a woman lying dead"

Sherlock went back to his usual tone of voice, "Perfectly sound analysis but I was hoping you'd go deeper."

Greg walked back in as John had started inspecting the body. After about two minutes he looked up at Sherlock who was now standing. "Yeah, Asphyxiation probably. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Can't smell any alcohol on her. It could have been a seizure, possibly drugs."

"You know what it was, you've read the papers."

I turned to Greg and whispered, "She's one of them isn't she?"

"What, she's one of the suicides. She's the fourth…?" John answered Sherlock

"Sherlock, two minutes. I need anything you've got." Lestrade almost seemed to be telling Sherlock off.

Sherlock stood up from the body, "Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes; I'm guessing something in the media going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff, intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase."

Both john and I looked around the room, there was no suitcase.

"Suitcase?" Greg asked

"Suitcase yes. She's been married at least ten years but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married."

"Oh for Gods sake. If you're just making this up" annoyance tinged Greg's voice. Something told me he had dealt with Sherlock before.

Sherlock pointed down to her left hand, "Her wedding ring, ten years old at least. The rest of her jewellery had been regularly cleaned but not her wedding ring, state of her marriage right there. The inside of the ring is shinier than the outside, that means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It's not for work, look at her nails. She doesn't work with her hands so what or rather who does she remove her rings for? Clearly not one lover, she's never sustain the fiction of being single over that amount of time so more likely a string of them. Simple."

"That's brilliant" John and I both chimed at the same time.

Sherlock looked over to both of us and John apologized quietly as I averted my gaze down to the dirty wooden floorboards.

"Cardiff?" Lestrade questioned Sherlock

"It's obvious isn't it?" He asked us all, as if we understood his train of thought. But then it hit me, my eyes widened and a small smile grew.

"it's not obvious to me" John obviously wanted Sherlock to elaborate.

"She's from Cardiff!" I burst out with pride.

"Thank you!" Sherlock turned to the other two, "Dear God, what is it like in your silly little brains? It must be so boring." I saw that tiny smile again as he glanced sideways at me before he turned back to the body. "Her coat, it's slightly damp. She's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp as well, she's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in left-hand pocket but it's dry and unused; not just wind, strong wind, too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight so she must have come a decent distance but she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time?" He held up his phone so that we could see the weather forecast for "Cardiff."

"Fantastic" John and I both said again.

"Do you know you both do that out loud?" Sherlock had turned his gaze to us.

"Sorry, we'll shut up." John shot me a quick smile.

"No it's fine."

"Why do you keep saying suitcase?" Lestrade asked

Sherlock spun around in a circle to look around the room. "Yes, where is it? She must have had a phone or organiser. Fin out who Rachel is."

"So she was writing Rachel?"

"No she was leaving an angry note in German!" he spoke sarcastically, "Ofcourse she was writing Rachel, no other word it can be. Question is, why did she wait until she was dying to write it?"

"How'd you know she had a suitcase?"

He pointed down at her lower legs, "Back of the right leg, tiny splash marks on the right heel and calf not present on the left. She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her left hand. Don't get that splash pattern any other way. Smallish case going by the spread. Case that size, woman this clothes conscious, could only be an overnight bag so we know she was staying one night. Now, where is it? What have you done with it?"

"There wasn't a case" I spoke up.

He frowned and looked up at me, "Say that again"

"There wasn't a case, there was never any suitcase."

Sherlock hurried out and yelled to all the other officers in the complex, "Suitcase! Did anyone find a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in this house?"

The three of us followed him out but stopped on the landing. "Sherlock, there was no case!" I yelled down after him.

"But they take the poison themselves, they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs, even you lot couldn't miss them!"

Greg cut me off, "Right, yeah thanks. And?"

"It's murder, all of them. I don't know how but they're not suicides. They're killings, serial killings." He held his hands up in front of his face in delight "we've got ourselves a serial killer. I love those, there's always something to look forward to." He rushed down the stairs.

"Why are you saying that?"

He stopped and called up to us, "Her case! Come on, where is her case? Did she eat it? Someone else was here and they took her case" he mumbled something else to himself.

"She could have checked into a hotel, left her case there" John called back.

"No she never got to the hotel. Look at her hair. She colour coordinates her lipstick and her shoes, she'd never have left any hotel with her hair still looking…" he paused mid-sentence. "Oh" hif face lit up, "Oh!" he clapped in delight.

"Sherlock?" John inquired

"What is it? What?" Greg carried on. 

"Serial killers are hard, you have to wait for them to make a mistake."

"We can't just wait!" I yelled down the stairs, other lives were at stake if he was right.

"Oh we're done waiting. Look at her, really look at her. Houston, we have a mistake! Get onto Cardiff, find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!" he ran from view.

"Of course, but what mistake?" 

He ran back into view, "PINK!"

"Is he always like that?" I turned and asked Greg

"Afraid so, yeah" He walked back into the room followed closely by Anderson and 'his team'.

I started down the stairs and then turned back to John, "Come along. I'll walk you out" I said with a smile.

We got about halfway down the flight before two uniformed officers came bounding up the stairs. One of them knocked John and he lurched heavily against the wooden bannister.

"Hey Buddy. Can you not see there's someone here!?" I called out after him but he kept going so I turned to John, placing a hand on his wrist "Are you alright?"

He nodded sadly and we continued down and out into the taped off area of road in front of the row of town-houses. I turned back to him again, "Look, sorry about that oaf of an officer on the stairwell. There's really no excuse for blatant rudeness."

"It's alright" He stopped and looks as if he was thinking for a few seconds, "Do you wan tto maybe grab a drink sometime?" He smiled down at me.

I felt myself blushing slightly and grinned back at him, "I would love to but I don't think my partner would."

His smile seemed to fade.

"I'm sorry. I would still love to go out for drinks, just maybe not under the context you were thinking of."

"Yeah thanks." He turned to leave.

"Doctor Watson?"

"Please, John."

"Thank you John. Let's hope we catch this bastard."

He hobbled off on his own. I would offer him a ride but my car was back at Scotland Yard and I wasn't due to leave the scene for at least another hour or two. It was going to be a long night but this Sherlock Holmes plagued my mind, he certainly intrigued me.


	4. The Pink Lady Part 3

The Pink Lady: Part III

The Chase

I didn't get home until close to midnight. Even when I got to bed I couldn't fall asleep, I ended up going to the spare room and saving Jim from my constant tossing and turning. I had maybe an hour of sleep all up and I felt like a complete zombie.

We were getting towards the end of the day and I was looking so forward to heading home and going to bed when Greg asked me to help on some drugs bust. I agreed but not happily.

"Do you want to drive?" he asked as we approached the unmarked car.

"Might be safer if you drive" I smiled back at him.

He unlocked the car and I took the passengers seat.

"You alright Adey?" He asked before putting the key into the ignition.

"Yeah, just really tired. I got maybe one hour of sleep last night."

"Do you want me to drop you home on the way?"

"God no! I love a good drugs bust."

"That's my girl." He chuckled and we were on our way.

I thought I might as well flick Jim a text, I wasn't quite sure how long we were going to be.

'_Hey love. Might be home late, drugs bust. Sorry x'_

A reply came back within seconds _'You worked late last night. You'll wear yourself out'_

'_I volunteered, kind of. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. Promise'_

'_How?'_

'_Whatever way you want x'_

'_Fine. Txt me when you need to be picked up x'_

'_Thanks hun." _

I chuckled, sometimes I loved Jim so much.

"What are you laughing at?" Greg asked from his seat.

"Oh me? Just Jim. He's worried I'll wear myself out doing these long days."

"Well you will at this rate. I mean you've been pulling long hours for the last week."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side."

We laughed together and then fell silent for a moment before Greg spoke up, "He's lucky to have you, you know."

"Oh if anything I am lucky to have him."

"Adelaide, you're an amazing woman. You're intelligent and drop dead gorgeous; you're every man's dream. Jim is certainly an extremely lucky man to have you and I hope he knows it."

I giggled, "He knows it. Just don't tell him I said that, he'd never let me live it down."

"Your secret is safe with me."

We arrived at 221 Baker Street, the same place we stopped at on the way to the crime scene last night. Greg gave a quick briefing to us all and then everyone went inside. Anderson and Donovan were keen to get in though, maybe more keen than was normal.

As soon as we went inside though I could tell something was off. None of us were actually on the drugs squad and I was soon left with a shaken up landlady. "They're good boys, What are you all looking for?"

"It's a drugs bust. I'm not entirely sure why though, I'm not on the drug squad. Shall we get you a nice cup of tea to calm you down?"

"Oh yes, that would be nice. I might ring Sherlock and tell him to come home, he should be sorting all of this out. It's his flat."

"Hold on, Sherlock Holmes?" I stopped halfway to her flat.

"Yes dear, do you know him?"

"I do, lovely bloke. Please excuse me, I have to speak with my boss and don't worry about Sherlock, I'll ring him."

I rushed up the stairs and into Flat B. "Why are we here?" My voice had changed to a serious tone.

"Drugs bust" Greg was sitting in a black leather chair and seemed so laid back.

"Why are we really here?" I glared at him.

He shrugged at me, "Well…"

"What are you doing!?" a voice boomed, cutting Greg off.

I turned to find Sherlock and John standing in their flat looking seriously unhappy.

"I knew that you'd find the case, I'm not stupid."

"You can't just break into my flat!"

"And you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't break into your flat."

"Well what do you call this then?"

Greg looked around the flat before looking back to Sherlock and answering rather innocently, "It's a drugs bust."

Sherlock looked straight at me and frowned angrily. "Don't give me that look, I had nothing to do with this as all" I exclaimed defensively.

"Seriously!? His man, a junkie? Have you met him?" John spoke up and Sherlock took a step closer to him.

"John"

"I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational."

"John you probably want to shut up now."

"Oh come on…" John looked up as Sherlock gave him a warning look. "…No."

"What?"

"You?"

"Shut up!" He turned back to Greg, "I'm not your sniffer dog."

"No, Anderson's my sniffer dog." He nodded towards the kitchen.

"What?"

The sliding doors opened and Anderson waved sarcastically. There were more officers in the kitchen with him and Donovan. Trust those two to stick together.

"Anderson, what are you doing here on a drugs bust?" Sherlock was starting to get angry.

"Oh I volunteered" he replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes, how could he take such pleasure in snooping about? Sherlock turned away, obviously biting his lip.

"They all did" Greg added, "they're not strictly speaking on the drugs squad but they're very keen."

Donovan walked out of the kitchen holding a jar filled with something, "Are these human eyes?"

"Put those back!" Sherlock almost shouted at her.

"They were in the microwave"

"It's an experiment" the poison obvious in his words.

"Cool" I thought.

Sherlock turned and looked at me, smiling slightly.

"That was out loud wasn't it?" All three men nodded.

"I'll shut up now."

Greg yelled out to the army of officers searching the flat, "Keep looking guys" he turned to Sherlock "Or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down."

"This is childish!" Sherlock started pacing.

"Well I'm dealing with a child. Sherlock, this is our case. I'm letting you in but you do not go off on your own."

"Oh what, so-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?"

"It stops being pretend if we find anything."

"I am clean!" I was sure Sherlock said this out loud so all of the officers could hear him as well.

"Is your flat? All of it?"

"I don't even smoke" He pulled up a shirt sleeve to show a nicotine patch on his lower arm.

"Neither do I" Greg revealed his own patch and I suddenly felt a little guilty for sneaking the odd cigarette sometimes, not even Jim knew about it. "So let's work together. We've found Rachel."

"Who is she?"

Greg turned around and pointed at me, "Jennifer Wilson's only daughter" I continued on.

Sherlock frowned, "Her daughter? Why would she write her daughter's name? Why?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was rudely cut off by Anderson, "Never mind that. We found the case" he pointed to the pink suitcase sitting in the living room, "According to someone, the murderer has the case and we found it in the hands of our favourite psychopath."

"Watch it" I muttered under my breath.

Sherlock looked at him despairingly "I'm not a psychopath Anderson, I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research." He turned back to me, "You need to bring Rachel in. You need to question her, I need to question her."

"She's dead"

"Excellent" We all looked at Sherlock, a little startled by his comment, "how, when and where? Is there a connection? There has to be."

"Well I doubt it since she's been dead for fourteen years. Technically she was never alive. Rachel was Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter fourteen years ago."

John seemed to turn away sadly but Sherlock just looked confused, "No, that's… that's not right. How… why would she do that? Why?"

"Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments? Yup, sociopath. I'm seeing it now."

I glared at Anderson, sometimes that man was insufferable.

"She didn't think about her daughter, she scratched her name on the floor with her fingernails. She was dying, it took effort, it would have hurt." He began pacing the living room obviously trying to think.

"You said that the victims all took the poison themselves, that he makes them take it. Well maybe he, I don't know, talks to them. Maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow."

"Brilliant John" I said quietly and he looked over to me and smiled, "Thanks."

Sherlock stopped pacing and turned to john, "Yeah but that was ages ago. Why would she still be upset?"

Silence fell over the flat, everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare disbelievingly at him. I put a hand to my face to cover my eyes, "Sherlock" I warned him quietly.


	5. One Ring To Rule Them All

**Bonjour Mon Amie, Welcome to my favourite chapter so far. I loved writing this one and must say a HUGE thanks to ****Gwilwillith ****for the help with dialogue. Might the title be a clue to the contents of this chapter? Read on and find out. Reviews are encouraged. Enjoy xxxx ~MH**

One Ring To Rule Them All 

It had been two weeks since the incident at Roland Kerr College with Mr Holmes and Doctor Watson, and after a heated argument with Greg both Sally and I both promised to play civil.

I had another day off work but that was through my own accord. Today I was going to see Percy. I hadn't seen her in a while so I was excited to be able to tell her everything that had happened.

I'd had a lovely sleep in which Jim grumbled about as he had to get up early, sometimes I hated the fact that he was so 'in demand'. I teased him about not being able to sleep in and kissed him goodbye before rolling over and heading back to sleep.

By the time I finally rose from my slumber it was about 10:30, I jumped in the shower and washed my hair with my favourite blueberry shampoo. I changed into a yellow patterned dress that stopped just above my knees, it had a black collar and matching black scuffs on the three quarter length sleeves.

I walked down into the living room as my TARDIS ringtone sounded itself. Without looking at the screen I answered it. "Adelaide Thompson."

"Love it's Jim."

A bullet of panic shot through my system, why was Jim calling me while he was at 'work'? "Hey, what's up? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm coming home early. Do you want to go out for the afternoon? I don't really want to stay at home?"

"Ooh, sounds fun. I have to go see Percy soon, can we do I after that?"

"Absolutely"

I thought for a second, "Do you want to come with me? I'm sure you'd love to say hi."

"Oh umm… I haven't seen her since the funeral."

"Darling that was two years ago. Come with me, it will do you good." Silence was all I got from the other end of the line. "Darling?"

"Mm yeah? I'll be home soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"See you soon" he hung up.

I sat down heavily on the couch and floated back to the first time I met Percy, 2006.

_I was sitting in my Criminal Psychology lecture at Uni and the lecturer was getting almost everything of importance wrong. I could have taken this lecture and taught all of these people better myself. She had eventually come to the differences between psychopaths and sociopaths and had mucked everything up. No one else looked like they were going to correct her so I took it upon myself to stand up and finally correct her._

_After the lecture I was packing my text books into my brown leather satchel when a young woman approached me. She was gorgeous, raven black hair hung down to just above her waist and had a clever look upon her face. "I'm so glad you corrected that idiot of a lecturer. She had no idea what she was talking about. I'm Percy." She smiled._

"_Oh thanks. She of all people should know the difference between a psychopath and a sociopath, it's child's play. I'm Adelaide but Adey's fine."_

"_She should. So many people don't know the difference. Nice to meet you Adey. You're not studying criminology, so I take it you're on Forensic Science."_

"_Spot on! I have what you could say, a passion for forensics. I take it you are in Criminology?"_

"_Yeah, to annoy my family and amuse my partner. I'm mostly taking it out of boredom. My older brother likes forensics although he does it in the kitchen."_

"_Oh god really? That must be a hell to clean up. I prefer sticking to the labs." I thought for a minute, "I haven't got any more classes today, would you like to go grab a coffee?"_

"_That's partly why I moved out" she chuckled "yeah why not, I've got a few hours to kill. I can't be bothered with my other lectures."_

_We walked to the campus café and grabbed a coffee each, and then went to sit on a nearby bench. _

"_You seem quite intelligent" she complimented_

"_Thanks. I moved here from new Zealand and don't have much to do with my family so I basically hit the books as soon as I got here."_

"_I spend my life avoiding mine. My brothers are insufferable, my mother wants me married into society and popping out babies and attending dinner parties. It's foul so I rebel and get into trouble for fun. I only came to Uni for something to do. New Zealand sounds nice."_

"_Okay you win on that front. I couldn't ever live life like that. I mean maybe one or two kids but later on. Dinner parties sound fun but it would get boring. It's a ncie place but so far away from everything."_

"_I grew up with it. I hated it then and I loathe it now. Money just brings loneliness although it does have its advantages when shopping" she laughed "So Adelaide Thompson, what makes you different? Why aren't you boring?"_

"_Oh I can guess. Why aren't I boring? That really depends on what you class as boring. I tend to spout off random historic facts. Did you know the first cupcake was recorded as far back as 1792?"_

_She laughed, "I actually didn't know that. Well, it's a start but no, it's something else and I can't put my finger on it. You're intriguing, I like intriguing."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment. You're not so… boring yourself."_

"_I know, although I suppose I should say thanks."_

"_So I guess I should ask you the same. What makes you not boring Percy?"_

"_Pick a person, anyone at random and I'll show you. That and I have an awesome boyfriend."_

_I looked around the paved area teeming with student life and found someone I thought was suitable, "That woman over there in the red coat" I indicated without being too obvious to a woman standing opposite us, leaning against a lamp post._

_Percy took a deep breath and then started off. "Very well. Firstly she is not a student she's an escort. Not a very good one either, the obvious signs are the badly dyed hair and the plastic surgery enhancements. Her clothes are subtle and expensive which to an untrained eye conceals her. She's doing it to pay her way through University. She has three cats and is studying Psychology but is failing all her classes. She has a terrible relationship with her mother and sister but her father adores her. The locket around her neck is from the only woman she ever loved, she fakes her attraction to men for work. She's a Sagittarius, the turquoise ring gives it away."_

_My mouth hung open slightly, "oh wow, that is brilliant, utterly fantastic. And so what makes the boyfriend so awesome?"_

_She looked over at me puzzled, "You think it's amazing? Why would you say that? He just is" she shrugged._

"_I don't know, the fact that you can pick up on all these little things. I want to know what you know about me."_

"_Really?" she raised her eyebrows at me, "people usually cry, run away, swear at me, slap me when I do. The only people who don't are my family and Jim."_

_I turned to face her, "try me, I'm a strong person."_

"_If you're sure, let's start with the obvious. You're from new Zealand but have been in England a while, four maybe five years, your accent has softened. You're nineteen, you took a gap year, so are a year older than the first year students. You're clever, more so than you let people see, you shouldn't hide it but you do, you were bullied because of your intelligence. You worry a lot about everything, you fear failing but you won't. You're playing with your phone, waiting for an email about your internship with Scotland Yard, you decided on field work over home office pathology and working in a hospital mortuary although you'd do well in both fields. You like lab work. There is also a bit of you looking for the fairytale romance that sweeps you off your feet unexpectedly. Keep looking, you might find it. You get bored being well behaved and are looking for an adventure but you don't want to get into trouble. Stick with me and you'll never get caught."_

"_That…was…brilliant. How could you possibly know all of that? I think I'd like causing trouble with you."_

"_I see it with everyone, all the time. I call it a curse, not brilliant. Thanks for not running away screaming, it's a nice change.'_

"_It was fun. What other talents do you have?"_

"_Um I don't know. Im not used to someone sticking around this long. The only person who has is my boyfriend Jim."_

"_Well how about I fill you in on the bits you missed. I'm a dancer, I've danced since I was 10 and I won awards back in New Zealand. I love my books and reading, particularly The hobbit, especially the bits with Smaug. I have a Smaug tattoo on my left ribs that my mother never found out about and I am very proud about it."_

"_I love reading to, The Hobbit is wonderful. I always wanted to be a Mirkwood Elf. Oh I have a tattoo to, my brtohers know but my mother doesn't. I have a butterfly on my right shoulder blade. You won awards, that's great."_

"_I would love to be an elf. Thank god for the world of Cosplay, I used to do it a bit when I was younger. I want another tattoo but don't know what to get. I haven't danced competitively since moving here."_

"_I've never done anything like it. You've lived more of a life than I have. You should keep dancing, you smile whenever you mention it."_

_I found myself grinning like a child proud of their artwork. "Really? I didn't even notice sorry. I usually just clear my small lounge and dance around."_

"_There is a dance studio near my flat, you should check it out. They do everything from Ballet to Zumba."_

_I smiled, "Thanks, I'll remember that. What do you like to do in your spare time?"  
_

"_Reading. I read a lot. Spending time with Jim, I don't know. I can play the piano." She shrugged awkwardly like a shy child._

"_I tried the piano when I was younger and failed horribly. I got as far as When The Saints Go Marching In and then gave up."_

"_I got a bit further. Sorry I'm not very good at the whole sharing thing. I've never really made friends."_

"_it's alright, neither am I. I don't really have friends over here. Comes from the horrible bullying I got in school makes it hard to trust people. The went as far as breaking my wrist and burning my stuff."_

"_I went through something similar, my twin brother and I were total outcasts. He's worse than I am. We can be outcasts together, like hermits meeting up every ten years to talk about caves."_

_I had to laugh at her proposition, "That sounds brilliant, we can start an outcast colony."_

I was brought back to the real world by a pair of hands wrapping tightly around my waist. In the time I had spent reminiscing, Jim had come home and changed out of his suit.

I looked up at him and smiled as he placed a kiss on my temple. "Good morning at work?" I enquired

He scrunched up his nose, "Not as good as my afternoon will be."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"because I get to spend it with the most beautiful woman in London." He kissed my temple again.

"What do you want?" I chuckled teasingly

"The love and affection of the most important woman in the world."

I turned to face him and kissed him, "Why wish for something that is already yours?"

He smiled down at me, "I um, I bought flowers for Percy."

"You're coming with me?"

He nodded, looking away from me. I patted his thigh, 'let's go." We hopped up and I grabbed the flowers off the kitchen bench. They were the most beautiful bouquets I had ever seen. It was a huge bouquet filled with tulips, roses, lilies, orchids and jasmine, all of the brightest white.

The drive to Percy was silent, no one said anything. I had a thousand things running through my head. I didn't know what I wanted to say to Percy.

We pulled up to the curb and I hopped out, holding the flowers. I smiled at Jim and took his hand as we walked over to where Percy was.

"Hey Percy" I smiled down at her. "We bought flowers for you, hope you like them. Jim picked them out for you."

"Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy at work you know. I just finished a case." I looked away briefly, trying to blink away the imminent tears that pricked my eyes. "I brought Jim" I squeezed his hand.

"I feel like such a slack friend for not visiting you more, I'm so sorry Percy. I can't even begin to comprehend how much I've missed you over these two years. Something happens everyday that I wish I could tell you. I called Donovan an insufferable bitch the other day, you'd have been proud. Oh god, I'm starting to cry." I knelt down and started to clean the golden letters of her name with my fingers. "When you went Percy I shut off. I somehow felt like it was all my fault, that I got out and you didn't. You were my best friend, I told you everything, we caused so much trouble together and when you went my whole world came crashing down. I lost a sister. I had no one to lean on, I began cutting Percy." A sob wretched itself free and the tears started falling. "Pain was the only friend I could turn to for so long. You'd be proud of me though Percy, I haven't cut in a year." I turned my wrists over and looked at the faint scars before turning back to smile at her name, "yeah, you'd be real proud of me. You know the week before graduation I made a few friends as well." I told her about what had been happening at work and at home and about everything that came to my mind.

After a while I stood up, brushing my knees off. "I miss you Percy, I really do, we all do." I turned to Jim, looking him in the eyes for a moment. "I'll be waiting on the bench if you need me."

Jim POV

James Moriarty watched as his girlfriend passed him. He watched her walk towards the bench and sit, still wiping away her tears. Her compassion was a light in his dark world.

He took a few steps towards the black marble stone. Trepidation filling his being, he needed Percy's blessing. Rationally he knew he didn't need Percy's blessing, she was dead and she had no ability to say or do anything against his actions, but being in this dreary graveyard meant all rational thought left his mind.

He gently lay the bouquet of flowers at the base of the headstone and tenderly wiped away any residual moss and algae growing upon the headstone. His fingers traced the letters of her name. He sighed heavily. He felt ridiculous attempting to say anything to a stone. He knew there would be no reply, a dead body, a rotting corpse couldn't emote or say anything. Why did agree to come?

As that thought formed it ebbed away. A light breeze brushed past him ruffling his hair. He was almost certain he'd gotten a whiff of Percy's signature sweet perfume. He felt the walls he'd built crumble and he let go.

"Hello trouble. It's been a long time. It's odd how quickly time has passed. Adelaide has probably told you that we got together, I hope you don't mind? I will always love you, there is a place in my hear that is just yours. I love Adelaide, she pulled me through the darkest days and she brought me back, made me human again. I'm scared Perc. I've only been this scared once before and that's the night you died..."

The dreadful events of that night flashed before him, the sights and sounds echoing in his a mind. He hadn't cried in two years, he'd just shut down and fallen into oblivion mind darkness. Out of nowhere it hit him in the chest, like a bullet cracking his sternum and piercing his heart. He felt his knees buckle and the raw emotion rip from him, the body wracking sobs and hot stinging tears falling with abandon.

"I'm so sorry darling, forgive me. I should have been there, I should have saved you." He cried angrily, feeling so weak.

"I love her Percy, so much." He sniffed loudly, scrubbing at his face to wipe away the evidence of his despair. He kissed his fingers, pressing them against the engraved letters of her name. A final goodbye to the woman who had given him a heart, he turned and looked at the woman who kept his heart. Tonight, he decided. Tonight he'd do it.

Adey POV

Jim fell to his knees without warning and I could tell even from this distance that he was sobbing. he scrubbed his face before kissing his fingers and placing them on Percy's headstone. He said a few more words and then looked back to find me watching him with a sympathetic smile on my face. He stood and walked over to my open arms, which I wrapped around him. "I love you."

"I love you to" he tightened his grip around me.

We hopped back in the car and I placed my hand on Jim's forearm. "Hey" he looked over to me, "Are you alright?"

He managed a smile, "Better. So what did you want to do today? I have plans for later tonight but for the rest of today we can do whatever."

My eyes widened, "What's tonight?"

"It's a surprise"

"You know I'm terrible with surprises"

He chuckled, "So where did you want to go?"

"Hmm" I squinted my eyes in thought. "The dungeons? I've never been." I grinned up at him.

"The dungeons it is then!" we sped off, Jim loved driving fast. I suppose it made him feel like a bit of a badass, not that he wasn't one already. We'd drop the car off at home and catch the tube, parking in the centre of London was a nightmare.

We arrived at the London Dungeons and ended up waiting in line but only for about 20 minutes. I stood in front of Jim and her wrapped his arms around my waist while we waited. Once we were inside though, the fun began. We went through so many rooms, all with different themes.

We missed getting beheaded by King Henry VIII and having a doomed haircut with Sweeney todd. We were taken through muddy streets infected by the plague. Did you know they used to believe that the plague could be fought off by living in the sewers? I rather preferred the spoonful of crushed emeralds theory better.

Then there was the torture chamber. Jim was picked to demonstrate how some of the methods were used and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. And then we had to find our way out of White Chapel before Jack the Ripper found us.

We decided to grab a pint at the Ten bells pub. Only for Jack the Ripper himself to come crashing through the window and run straight towards me with a bloody knife. Obviously a prop knife, I know a real knife when I see one.

The whole thing lasted for about two hours and then we both went for a walk along the Thames for a while.

3 hours later…

We'd come home after our lengthy walk. The drive home was alright but as soon as we got inside Jim changed. He seemed to be avoiding me and in the last hour I had started to worry so I went to find him in his office.

He was on the phone to Seb from what I heard but as soon as I walked in Jim stopped talking and looked up to me, "Seb I'll call you back."

I walked over to him and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around him. "Are you alright babe?"

He nodded and smiled halfheartedly, "yeah"

"What's wrong?" I pushed back a loose strand of his beautiful dark hair.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just… thinking." He kissed my forehead and then stood up, placing me delicately back on my feet. "We're going out for dinner, I think it's time to get ready. Would you like to shower first or shall I?"

"Save water and shower together?"

He smiled, shaking his head, "Fine, but you take longer to get ready than I do."

"Do I now?" I teased him, taking his hand. "This coming from Mr suit and tie have to be perfect or I'm not going.'

"Atleast I don't have to worry about hair and makeup. You spend hours on that stuff and come out looking just as beautiful."

I gasped dramatically and spun around to face him, "can I please do your makeup tonight?"

"No! no no no, you are not coming anywhere near me with that stuff." He laughed.

Our upstairs shower was huge so it was no trouble fitting two people in it. We spent a decent amount of time under the hot water and then dried off. I started on hair and makeup and was done within 20 minutes. My hair was curled and pinned so it fell over my left shoulder.

I walked into our spacious wardrobe and stood starting at my gowns for a decent five minutes before deciding on my blue gown.

It was beautiful. It was tight but hugged my curves, It had waves of material that sat over my left hip. It had a sweetheart neckline and was of course strapless. I stepped into a matching pair of blue stiletto heels.

I walked downstairs and whistled to try and get Jim's attention, wherever he was. He walked out of the office again and was in his favourite Blue Westwood, typical.

"You look simply ravishing." He said as he saw me stand from the couch.

"I could say the same from where I stand.

"Shall we be on our way then?"

We walked outside and hopped in the Audi. Everything was silent again until I had finally had enough of it. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

I sighed, "Don't try that with me, You've hardly spoken to me in the last three hours and you've been hiding in your office the whole time. Something is wrong, is it something I've done?"

"No, you've done nothing wrong at all, stop worrying. I've just been thinking."

"Then why won't you talk to me!? Tell me what is wrong."

"I, I can't. You'll see soon."

"Dammit Jim! Do you have any idea how it makes me feel? The fact that you can't tell me when something is wrong!?"

He pulled over and turned to face me, "Nothing is wrong, I promise you. Just wait till after dinner. I'm just, I;m nervous."

I rolled my eyes, "Nervous? Oh the great Moriarty is nervous. Tell me Jim, what's got you so nervous?"

"You make me nervous."

"I make you nervous?" I was so annoyed, "You might as well just take me hom now Jim. I've suddenly lost my appetite."

He close his eyes and sighed, "Jesus Christ Adelaide. Get out."

"What?" I looked over at him and he unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car, walking around to open my door, "Out now please."

"If you're kicking me out, I…"

"Im not kicking you out" he chuckled.

"So why are we out here? It's freezing"

Jim took off his Westwood coat and slipped it over my shoulders.

"Give me five minutes and you'll have your answer." He took a deep breath and held my hands in his, "Adelaide Sierra Thompson, Adey. You are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, talented, interesting, caring women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Everyday I look forward to coming home and being able to spend time with you. You never fail to make me smile, to make me feel normal. You would make a formidable queen Adey, I love you. I was planning on doing this after dinner but it appears I have no choice now." He got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his trouser pocket to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever laid eyes on.

"Adelaide Thompson, will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, I knew what I wanted to say but nothing came out. My heart was pounding. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds passed in silence. I just stood there staring at Jim, trying to get my words out.

"Adey, please say something" he pleaded.

"Yes!" I barked out "Yes, a thousand times yes."

He sighed in relief and stood up, slipping the ring on my finger. Finally getting to look down and the ring I tried to take in as many details as I possibly could.

It was white gold and had a large square cut diamond outlined by smaller diamonds. More small diamonds curved around the band. It shined and sparkled even in the dimming light, it was perfect, he was perfect.

I jumped forward, wrapping my arms around Jim, "I'm Sorry" I said into his white cotton shirt.

"I would have liked to have asked you after dinner but at least I don't have to worry anymore." He kissed the top of my head and then rested his chin on the same spot.

"I'm sorry" Was it really all I could get out after what had just happened? Come on Adelaide!

"If you apologize one more time I am making you into shoes" he chuckled

"Nice shoes?" I looked up at him

"He kissed me, "Come on, we're late."

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

We hopped into the car and continued onto the restaurant, the esteemed and extremely pricey Alain Ducasse at the Dochester.

I snapped a picture of the ring and sent it to my two favourite people in the world with a simple message, 'Yes!'. Greg and Seb.

The first reply I got was an almost instant phone call from Greg. "You're engaged!?"

I exhaled, smiling to the whole world, "Yeah"

"Congratulations. Oh Adey, that is brilliant news. That ring is huge, are you still going to be able to work with that thing?" he teased.

"Ofcourse I can! And yeah, Jim loves spoiling his Princess." I looked over to Jim who was watching the road but had a huge grin across his face. "We're actually on our way to the restaurant now but I wanted to let everyone know."

"How long have you been engaged for?"

"About eight minutes"

"And I take it you're coming in tomorrow?"

"Sure am"

"Well I look forward to hearing everything. I'll leave you two to have dinner."

"Goodnight Greg, say hi to the girls for me."

I hung up and was met with a text message from Seb,

'_Congrats, I see that pep talk with Jim worked'_

Reply: _'I'm going to kill you :p Come round for drinks tomorrow night. I miss you'_

'_Sounds like a plan, I'll bring the beer. Have fun at dinner' _

We arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to our table. "Hope you're hungry? I might have arranged a lot of food" Jim smiled at me over the table.

"Mmm starving. Can we have champagne?" I smiled hopefully back at him.

"It wouldn't be a celebration without it"

"Moet?" I raised an eyebrow, "I haven't had it in ages."

"Ofcourse my love, I know it's your favourite" he waved a waiter over and ordered a bottle of Moet Chandon be opened for us.

I stared at him with a sweet smile on my face, "You're the best boyfriend in the world Jim." I suddenly remembered, "Oops, I meant fiancé. I'm still getting used to the fact."

Jim had a playful smirk creep across his face, "Hmm, fiancé. I like that."

"Well you better get used to it Mister. I think I could get used to being Mrs Moriarty." I winked at him.

"That does have a delightful ring to it, almost sinful, you're definitely my kind of woman."

"Sinful? Oh you wish." I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need to wish, I know." He winked at me and I shook my head smiling.

"Hardly sinful my love, I am innocent. But an angel in disguise." I was playing the innocent schoolgirl.

"My glorious fallen Angel. You are feast for the eyes this evening, simply enchanting."

I found myself grinning at his compliment and leaned forward to kiss him over the small table before whispering in his ear, "Keep it up and a yes won't be the only thing you get out of me tonight."

"I look forward to it, you know I love a challenge." He sipped his champagne and watched the waiters bring over the numerous amounts of plated food and then turned back to me with a smile, "First to tease your other senses, I pre-ordered the majority of the menu, eat as much or as little of anything and everything. I thought a celebratory feast of indulgence, only the best for my future bride."

I couldn't compress the sudden grin that took over my face, hearing him say those words made my insides go all gooey. "I really can't stop smiling. People are going to think I'm weird. Say bride again, I like the way it sounds.'

He raised his eyebrows, "Well my bride to be, I don't do boring, the weirder the better. Your smile is dazzling." His eyes graced my lips.

"Well now I'm definitely not going to stop smiling." I picked up a morsel of food from one of the plates. It was some type of toasted flat bread with a generous serve of a green pesto. "Have you tried some of this plate? It is absolutely to die for."

I picked up a piece and held it out in front of him as he ate it from me. "Mmm, that is good. You should try the duck, it's quite delicious. I think we'll have to have the left overs delivered, I'm not planning on letting you leave our bedroom for at least two days." He smirked mischieviously.

"It is delicious, please do. It means i don't have to cook. I'd like to see you try to keep me back, I have work tomorrow love."

He shook his head, "No you don't. Someone owed me a favour, so I have you all to myself until Monday."

"Ooh" I pursed my lips, "You are sneaky James Moriarty. Who owed you?"

"Best if you don't know, but it was someone so very important and extremely dull."

"Well then, I look forward to spending two days wrapped up in bed with you. Oh and do you mind if Greg and Seb come round for drinks tomorrow night?"

"I can tolerate Lestrade if it makes you smile. Seb can keep me entertained. Do you want to celebrate with friends?"

"Play nice, Greg is a friend and he'll be the one that walks me down the aisle when we get married. And I haven't seen Seb in a while so I thought it would be a nice way to catch up and show off my new found title." I smiled back at him.

"I'll behave, but only because it's important to you. Well you know Seb, he's always the same."

'Damn well right you'll behave' I thought to myself. "Working for the bossman I guess." I looked back down to my empty glass, "Hmm, it seems we are out of champagne already. Another round?"

"Definitely, I'll get Seb to pickup the car, we can get a taxi home."

"Good, I am in no manner to drive" I felt the effects of the Champagne starting to set in. I thought for a moment and then smiled mischieviously at him, "As long as the cab driver doesn't worry about the two of us having some fun on the way home."

"I knew I loved you for a reason. I'll pay him double to get us home faster and ignore us."

"Just 'a' reason? Hmm, I'll have to try harder." I giggled.

"I won't be complaining." He turned serious, "I think Percy would be happy for us. I'll always love her, but I feel like she's given us permission to move on and live again, and I couldn't wish for a better partner to share my life with. I adore you Adelaide."

I smiled down at the table, placing my hand over his, "I can never compete with Percy Jim, and I never wanted to. I like to think she'd be smiling, she was the one that told me I'd find my unexpected love, and well, here you are. I couldn't wish for anyone better either, I adore you to Jim."

I had been engaged to the great James Moriarty for about 24 hours. Jim and I were both sitting back on the couch with our feet up, it had been a long and mostly sleepless night full of celebration and activity.

A knock came at the door and I jumped up running to answer it. "Seb!" I almost jumped on him, attacking him with a hug.

"Adey, lovely to see you as ever" he hugged me back, "you look happy."

"Sebastian, thank you for coming" Jim walked into the entrance hall and Seb turned to smile at him.

"Congrats Jim" He turned back to look down at me, "To you both"

"Thanks Seb, I am extremely happy. Couldn't have wished for a better fiancé if I tried."

"Do you have any single friends?! I need a girl like you."

Jim walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning in to whisper in my ear, "you make loving you so easy, it's so hard to resist you."

I laughed, "One but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be into you." I turned back to Jim, "that's a good thing then isn't it?"

"It is my love" he replied.

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" Seb inquired.

Jim shot back at him playfully, "Do I have to list everything?" He chuckled.

I playfully slapped Jims arm, "Absolutely nothing Seb, she just bats for the other team."

Seb frowned, "Dammit. I am doomed to be a bachelor. It's a hard life" he winked.

"Aww, I'll be your wife Seb" I joked as I wrapped my arms around Jims, whose were still in place around my waist.

"Nope, you're mine Adelaide and that's final" he picked me up and I may have squealed as he carried me back to the couch, before smiling to let us know he was joking. "Sebastian, enjoy your single life, be free...or something."

"Yeah thanks Jim, that's so helpful" Seb walked in behind us.

"Oh well, I tried Seb" I turned to him and started flapping my arms delicately like wings, "Fly my pretty, be free" I couldn't contain my laughter and Jim chuckled from behind me.

"I am not a pigeon or a flying monkey" Seb faked a frown.

"Are you sure? I jest, you're more like a grizzly bear." Jim teased him as well. Poor Seb was getting the brunt of it tonight.

"Sorry Sebby" I giggled, "Shall we have a drink then?"

There was another knock at the door, that must be Greg. I turned back to Jim, "Can you get that please love?" he kissed me before getting up and waltzing to answer the door.

After a few moments Jim walked into the kitchen closely followed by Greg. I closed the fridge and skipped over to Greg and hugged him. "Greg, hey."

"Hey Adey, Congrats"

"I was just getting drinks. What would you boys like?"

"Beer for me thanks" Seb answered first.

"Beer is fine thanks" Greg followed suit.

"I'll open a bottle of red" Jim added as he retrieved a bottle from the wine rack.

"Ahh, I think I'll have a beer as well thanks Jim."

Seb walked over to where Greg and I were, "Evening Greg, how's the Yard? Thanks Jim" he accepted the bottle of beer Jim got for him and then I took mine.

"Greg this is Seb. He's one of Jim's good friends" I thought I might as well introduce the two if they were hanging around.

"Been quite busy lately" Greg answered back, I knew he wasn't allowed to disclose any information and Seb should know that as well.

"Catching criminals and the like I suppose? Sorry I should have introduced myself, Sebastian Moran. Adey talks about you a lot."

"Seb" I shot him a warning look

"Really? Well she's one of the best. We're lucky to have her." He looked down at me and placed an arm around my shoulders, smiling.

"She is quite unique" Seb continued, and I looked over to Jim, tilting my head ever so slightly.

"Come on Seb, no talking about work. We're celebrating."

"We owe her a lot of successes" Greg finished off.

I turned back to Jim again, "Thanks Jim I would love to celebrate."

After a few beers and a bottle of wine we all ended up in the living room and sat on the suites. Jim and I on the couch, cuddled up to each other and Greg and Seb in arm chairs.

"So do you have a date set yet? When is my suit fitting?! You're not going to go groomzilla are you Jim?" Seb asked us with a smile on his face.

"A date? Seb we've only been engaged for 24 hours. You're not really going to be a groomzilla are you Jim?" I giggled, sipping at my beer.

"No. It's all up to Adelaide what she wants."

"Alright, sorry. I just know how much Jim likes planning."

"Sebastian, shhh."

"Well in that case, I want to get married on the TARDIS" I laughed and then turned to Greg, "I hope you know you'll be walking me down the aisle when it happens."

He looked back at me shocked, "What me? Really?"

I couldn't help but laugh again, "Yes you. Oh Seb I already know Jim loves planning things. Have you started already on the wedding?"

"No, I only fully decided to ask you to marry me yesterday. Like I said, it's all up to you. All I'm planning is my suit and the honeymoon." He looked down at me, "A TARDIS...really?"

Seb looked like he was thinking something through, "I am best man, right?!"

Jim sighed, "Yes Seb, if you want to be."

"No I'm only teasing love. Ooh, where is the honey moon?

I thought you might like to be a bridesmaid Seb. I found the perfect dress for you. The colour will really bring out your eyes."

"That is a secret you'll have to wait and find out, especially as I haven't decided yet." Jim riddled

"Sorry Adelaide, Jim asked first! I'll be a bridesmaid at your next wedding" Seb shrugged playfully.

"I'll trust you" I answered Jim and then turned to Seb "My next wedding? What makes you think I'll be having another wedding?"

"There is hope you'll come to your senses and realise you've always loved me?" he tried to be serious but then started laughing. I turned to Greg and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Are you worried our honeymoon will be ordinary?!" Woops, I'd obviously struck the wrong chord.

"Ordinary? Absolutely not. Nothing you ever do is ordinary."

"Exactly, so stop worrying."

I turned back to Seb with a mischievous twinkle in my eye, "Of course Seb, how could I not know that. I have certainly come to my senses." I leaned forward, closer to him, "How do we break it to Jim though?"

"we'd run away laughing like loons. I think that would be clear enough?" He grinned.

"Seb, no running off with Adelaide."

I returned to my conversation with Jim, "Whose worrying?" I cuddled back up to him and pouted at Seb, "Sorry, Boss man says no."

He tightened his arms around me, "This is another reason why I am marrying you. You just get it."

"It? What exactly is 'it'?" I questioned.

"Me, us."

"Aren't you two adorable, it's actually kind of sickening. Wouldn't you agree Greg?" Seb grinned from his seat and Greg nodded in agreement, "It's cute."

"Of course I get you" I reached up and kissed him, staring into his eyes lovingly before turning back to Seb and Greg, "You're both jealous."

Jim smiled a genuinely warm smile, Greg chuckled and Seb answered, "Only a teeny tiny bit."

"There we go, I wish we saw more of this smiley Jim." I smiled up at him, "You can marry Jim if you really want Seb" I raised my eyebrow playfully.

"You do, others don't need to see it" Jim answered, I really loved his smiles.

"He won't have me" Seb pouted

"I feel honoured then, You are so sexy when you smile" I whispered to Jim quickly, "Aww poor Sebby, do you need a hug?"

"Better not, the boss is watching!" He laughed.

" Best keep it for special occasions." Jim followed up on my comment on his smiles.

"Best keep it just for me my love" I whispered up to him, smirking.

"Oh I will" He winked and squeezed my upper thigh slightly.

"Keep it in your pants Mister. We have guests."

"Seb won't mind and Greg is already tipsy."

"Haha no. You will have to wait until after. I am not up for public shows."

"If you insist my love."

"Just wait. You'll get your fun later on."

"I look forward to it."

As soon as Seb and Greg left Jim was practically upon me. He carried me up the stairs bridal style and threw me on the bed before jumping on top of me. He kissed me hard, filled with lust and passion. I knew he was up for it but wow, tonight he was wild, I liked it a lot.

Clothes were ripped off and disposed of on the floor at the end of our bed. Jim placed hot, wet kisses down the valley of my chest and across my stomach. He trailed his fingers up and down the inside of my thigh and I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulder. That only served to excite him more.

He moved back up so his face was hovering mere millimetres from mine and he kissed me again, the sights and sounds and smells infuriating my senses. I wanted him. He positioned himself in between my legs, instinctively grinding his hips against mine and I moaned into the kiss, feeling him brush up against me as he nipped my lower lip.

He pushed down, burying me in the mattress and I gasped as he thrusted, entering me. "God!"

"Close enough I suppose." He smirked, setting a fast but gentle pace. I squirmed and wriggled, trying to cause more friction. After a while he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "better grab onto something, it's about to get rough." He chuckled. And that deep throaty chuckle, oh wow that chuckle, sent me into madness.

He instantly changed the pace, fast and vicious, pounding into me with his full force. I writhed and whimpered, balling my fists in the sheets before a scream of pleasure escaped me, so loud that it cracked my voice and I thought half of London was made aware of our night antics. I dug my nails back into his shoulder and was so sure I'd ended up drawing blood. I'd be so bruised and battered in the morning but I didn't care one bit, I wanted to lose myself tonight.

"Fuck" Jim moaned, "Let go for me baby."

That was all I needed from him. I felt a wave of pleasure start in my stomach and spread through my body, making my limbs go limp, and my back arch against the mattress, at an almost unnatural angle. As soon as I let go, Jim followed suit and dove off the edge with me. He threw his head back and let a guttural rumble escape him before falling back into me.

The night was finally silent again, save for our gasping and panting. I looked up at Jim and gave him a half-exhausted smile. We were both sweaty and hot from the activities and soon fell asleep in the afterglow of our intimacy.


	6. Flashback Season

**Bonjour everyone and a very Merry Christmas. I decided to update this one a little early to get itno the Christmas spirit. The next one however will be kept to the timeframe though and will be updated in two weeks. **TRIGGER WARNING** THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES THE IDEA OF SELF HARM SO IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU PLEASE BE WARNED. Happy reading, ~MH**

March 21st 2008

Music blaring, strobe lighting in effect, sweaty bodies crammed onto a dance floor. This was how we chose to celebrate the end of exams. Percy and I had decided on going out and partying the night away into the wee hours.

I'd turned up to pick her up in my favorite little black dress. It had mesh shoulders and cutouts on both sides of my waist and a peplum waistline. The skirt of it stopped mid thigh, it was a tad daring for me but I thought why not? Celebrations call for fun. I had a normal pair of black suede heels on with a thin strap around my ankles. I had thrown on my crown necklace, a present from Percy for my twentieth last year.

She answered the door and I suddenly felt out of place, she looked gorgeous. Percy had chosen a purple corseted dress with black lace. The corset made it's way up the front of her dress and the length was about the same as mine so I didn't feel too bad about that part. She has a pair of Black Jeffrey Campbell boots on and a black cat necklace. Typical Percy wardrobe, but I love it.

Our way home was fun though. We had opted against taking a cab as Percy's place wasn't too far from where we had ended up. "My feet are killing me and I'm freezing. Let's head back to mine, Jim is away so you can stay over!" Percy smiled at me as we hobbled along the sidewalk.

"Sounds like a plan to me, although I'm probably going to be crawling by the time wwe get back to yours. I think I'm a bit drunk" I giggled.

"Me to, Awesome night though. Just what the Doctor ordered."

I stumbled over my heels, nearly tumbling to the ground. "Actually I think I'm just taking these damn shoes off, Do you mind?"

"Nope " She grinned, "Use me as an anchor."

I took a hold of Percy so I could take my shoes off. "Why thank you, What would I ever do without you Percy?"

"You'd be fine! You've been making friends since before Christmas, you just have to let people in."

"Thanks" I giggled, "Even drunk you're so knowledgeable. How's Jim by the way?"

She laughed, "Practice, lots of practice. Um, he's fine, he's away in Germany doing something work related. He should be back lunchtime tomorrow."

"Hmm, never been to Germany. I can speak it quite well though." I started rambling off long sentences in German.

"Not bad. We'll have to go to Berlin, it's amazing."

I swiveled around to face her, "Oh can we? Pleeeeease?"

"Yeah, Jim has a flat in Berlin and there's the castle in the Black Forest. I'm sure the parents might let me borrow it, if not we'll use it anyway."

"A castle?" I squealed excitedly, "Girls weekend away!"

"Oh yes, a castle. There is a vineyard attached to the estate, unlimited wine! It's so good. In fact that's what we're doing for your birthday!"

"Sounds like a brilliant way to bring in my 21st year then. You really are the best friend in the world Percy."

She smiled sweetly over to me, "You to Adey. I needed a girl in my life! Between my insane brothers and Jim, it was just boys." She looked ahead, "Oh thank God we are nearly home, Why didn't we get a taxi?"

"Umm, I can't answer that. Because we both though we could make it here without dying?"

"True, oh alcohol you strange friend. Okay, time to fish the keys out of my bra, excuse me." She went about retrieving her keys from the safest place she could keep them. She let us into the flat, "Sorry, they were lodged. Tea? I need tea!"

"Tea would be brilliant thanks Perc. Might help to ward off the imminent hangover."

"Poor Jim, he should get a perky happy girlfriend to welcome him home, but instead he gets me with a hangover, such a lucky man."

"Well he has a beautiful girlfriend to come home to, I wouldn't know who wouldn't be happy to come home to that."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Missy! Will you fill up the kettle, I'm just going to put my PJ's on."

"Of course, of course" I walked into her kitchen and flicked the kettle on, waiting for it to boil. After a moment I heard Percy yell out from the living room,

"Adey, can you come into the living room please?"

I walked in with a smile, "Everything alright Percy?"

"Not sure, I've got a very bad feeling. Still working out why."

""You sure you haven't had too much to drink?" I giggled.

"No but the alcohol is slowing down my brain. Think Percy, what can you see?" She looked around the room, her eyes widened with fear, "Adey get out."

"What? Percy what's wrong?"

"Adey get out now! Run, get as far away as you can. Go! Now!"

"Percy what's wrong?" She started pushing me towards the door.

"Adey leave, I don't want you here. GET OUT!" She shouted.

"Percy what's gotten into you? Ring me in the morning." I turned and hurried down the stairs, I didn't get why she was acting like this. What even brought it on?

I walked outside and stood on the sidewalk, grabbing my phone out of my own bra and contemplated calling a taxi when a black car pulled up alongside me and Jim hopped out. "Adelaide, what are you doing lurking outside the flat, you can come in."

"Hey Jim, you're home early. I was in, Percy just yelled at me to get out." As soon as I finished my sentence an explosion shook the street. Jim pulled me to him to shield me from falling glass. I looked up to find Percy's flat in flames.

"Percy! Adey are you alright? Percy!"

"PERCY!? Oh my god Jim, she was in there."

"What? No she wasn't she had to get out. We just didn't see her."

Hot tears pricked my cheeks, "Jim, She was in there. She pushed me out and she was in there." The tears starting streaming, I tried to hold back a sob.

"No, no no. I can't lose her, I can't…"

I felt my knees give way and sobs take over. "Oh my god, Percy."

Jim just stood staring blankly at the burning building he once called home with the girlfriend he loved.

March 26th 2008

Today was the day we buried my best friend, my sister, the only person who I ever really cared about. I had been crying for the last 5 days and wasn't sleeping or eating. I was generally in bad shape, I felt like I truly had no one. Every day seemed longer, every night seemed darker. Without Percy, my Percy, Jim's Percy.

She was a ray of sun in everyone's life, a true angel in disguise. Everywhere I looked I saw dull and dreary people, dark soulless creatures on a mission of darkness, there was no happiness left in the world. I had lost the single most important person in the world, my sister, my best friend. It took me 2 days to pick up that razor and drag it heavily across the delicate skin of my wrists, exposing rivers of blood.

Day one, cut. Day two, cut. Day three, cut. Day four was the funeral, cut. Percy would hate me for doing it but she wasn't here anymore. Why was I so lost? I guess I'd never really known the loss of someone close to me, I dealt with it in my own crazy stupid way.

I had chosen a modest black dress with long chiffon sleeves, partly to cover the wounds carved into my wrists. I slipped on a pair of plain, black suede wedges and made sure I had my moonstone ring on. A gift from Percy, we had matching rings. I took a black cab to the church her funeral was being held at and as soon as we arrived I felt so out of place. I knew no one except her big brother Mycroft, whom I had met only once.

After the lovely service at the wake I saw Jim standing on his own and I walked over to him, smiling sympathetically, "Hey Jim, how are you holding up?" The grief and exhaustion evident in my voice, if I though I was hit hard by her death I could only imagine how Jim might be feeling.

"Fine thanks Adey, just fine." I knew he wasn't okay though, I could tell straight away from his voice. Not to mention he looked as if he had aged 10 years.

I placed a hand on his arm, "But you're not fine are you Jim? I get it, I know how you're feeling. Have you slept at all in the last few days? Have you been eating? I know you don't need someone telling you how sorry they are for your loss, you've probably been having people say that for the last 5 days. I just want you to know I'm here if you need someone to talk to okay?"

He looked down and sighed, "I could ask you the same thing, you don't look too good yourself." I hid my wrists so he couldn't see the scars, "I've hardly slept, I've hardly eaten and no, you're the first and only person to even talk to me."

I sighed and looked down at the ground, absent mindedly scuffing my shoes along the cheap carpet, "Jim, we can't keep doing this. You're going to eat, even if I have to force feed you. Do it for Percy, please?"

"I'm not hungry. I need a drink and not more bloody tea."

"I didn't mean eat right now Jim, just promise me you won't go down that road. We'll get you a drink, what do you want?"

"I don't care anymore. I don't see the point. I'll get it, I need whiskey or vodka, maybe both."

"Well I do and I'm not letting you. Nope, you get one. We'll have a proper drink after the wake."

"Adelaide you aren't my Mother, don't try to be. I can do what I damn well please." He raised his voice slightly which in turn made me do the exact same thing.

"I know I'm not, I never said I was. You go ahead then Jim, drink you're problems away. They'll still be there in the morning."

"Yes they will be and she's never coming back. Every day for the rest of my life, alone. At least this way I can block it all out."

I leaned over and whispered angrily to him through the tears pricking my eyes, "Don't start this, not here. You're not the only one grieving Jim, she was like a sister to me. I have no one now."

Jim snapped, "She is the love of my life Adelaide. She died to save your life, every time I see you, I know she's dead."

"Oh, so it's all my fault is it? Because I planted the bomb and I made her stay there. Every time I look in a god damned mirror I know she's dead. You don't think I feel guilt? Grow up Jim."

"I never said you planted that fucking bomb. I don't need to grow up, you do. You need to stop the bleeding heart act. You barely knew her. Just like the rest of the vultures here, they knew nothing about her."

"And you need to stop being such a prick Jim. I get it, you're girlfriend is dead and she's never coming back but you're not the only one who lost her. What about her parents? Her brothers? Huh, you don't even think about them do you? No of course you don't, because you are the great James Moriarty and no one could even come close enough to you."

"You mean the family she ran away from. The people that wanted to force her to be something she wasn't. Her father hates her very existence. The only person I vaguely feel for is her twin brother. She was very close with him. What's killing me is that bomb was meant for me, I'm stuck here without her and it's my fault. I can't bring her back and I have live with that eating away at my sanity. So I will behave how I bloody well want."

"You go and do that Jim, see how it works out for you. Ugh I was an idiot for ever really thinking you were a friend. I'm really starting to wish that bomb took you instead of her."

"Good, at least we can agree on something. We were friends because Percy adored you."

"You are insufferable Jim..." Mycroft had cut me off before I got the chance to say something I would really regret.

"Miss Thompson, thank you for coming today. Persephone would've loved you being here."

Jim added, "I need some air."

"Then go!" I glared at him and then turned back to Mycroft, "Mr Holmes, You know I would have done anything for Percy. I'm surprised you still remember me."

"Of course I remember you, and please call me Mycroft. You left quite the impression upon my sister. Can I introduce you to our parents, Lord and Lady Holmes." He turned to a mature, well dressed couple, "Mother, father, this is Adelaide Thompson, Persephone's very close friend. She did wonders at keeping Percy occupied and kept her studying."

I bowed my head slightly, "I am extremely sorry for your loss. Percy was like a sister to me. We spent so much time together."

Lord Holmes basically ignored me, it was Lady Holmes who answered me "Thank you Adelaide. Percy spoke very fondly of you. Mycroft look after Miss Thompson. Introduce her to your brother, maybe she can get Sherlock to speak."

"Of course Mother." Mycroft led me away from his parents, "Have you met Sherlock before?"

I shook my head, "I don't believe I have" I looked around the room absent mindedly again to see if Jim was still in.

"James has stepped out for a minute, probably for the best; I hear he has quite the temper. Sherlock is very much like Percy, perhaps more difficult, together as children they were such a handful."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You hear correctly then Mycroft. As for Sherlock, I'm always up for a challenge."

"Good, that's good. Sherlock, this is Adelaide. She was very close with Percy. I'll leave you both to get to acquainted." A tall man turned around, dark curly hair covering his head and casting shadows over his crystal blue eyes.

"Hi Sherlock, Adelaide Thompson. Percy was my best friend for a few years." I tried to manage a sympathetic smile as I introduced myself.

He seemed to scan me with his eyes, "Cutting your wrists won't bring her back."

My eyes widened and I partially opened my mouth in shock, "uh... how... what?"

"You didn't think my sister was the only one to be able to see things?"

"I, well I know it's not going to bring her back. I'm not daft."

"Good. I can't stand stupidity. She told me about you. How you didn't judge her and accepted her 'brand of weird' as she liked to call it. I think you changed her life, you made her smile, I thank you for that."

A small smile found it's place on my face, "You don't need to thank me, we were just friends. I did what friends do. She did a lot for me as well. How did you know I cut though?"

"There is a slight darkened smudge just below you sleeve. It's not hair dye or ink, so blood. You haven't eaten or slept in days, you feel responsible for my sister's death, you aren't coping so you turned to self harm. You might want to bandage your wrists."

I looked down, ashamed. "I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone about this, please. I... made it out and she didn't."

"Your guilt is honest, but misplaced. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you Sherlock. It still doesn't help me not feel guilty though, not to mention the fact that Jim just went off at me. No one's really having a good week at all"

"Is he the boyfriend?"

"Percy's boyfriend? Yes. He is… was a friend."

"Grief makes people behave strangely. Be patient."

"You're telling me. You weren't the one at the other end of that argument."

"Did you ever argue with Percy?"

"You know what, I don't ever think we did have an argument. Certainly not one I can remember at least. Why's that?"

"She was quite alarming when irritated. She'd argue with God and win."

"That sounds a lot like Percy" I smiled, remembering her. "God I'm going to miss her. I don't even know how I'm going to get through the next few days without her."

"You have to carry on. We all do."

"I just... I just don't know how to. I'm not eating, I'm not sleeping, you've obviously already observed that. I'm just so close to giving up and not doing anything"

"Would Percy give up?"

"No" I said, barely audible.

April 2nd 2008

A knock sounded itself at my door. I pulled on a light jumper covering my bandaged wrists. I had taken Sherlock's advice. Opening the door I was met with a sympathetic smile from Jim Moriarty. "Adey, can we talk?"

I kept a neutral expression on my face the whole time and pushed the door open slightly so he could come in. "I suppose so."

"I have to apologise. I was being a first class idiot. I don't blame you, I never have. Can you possibly forgive me?"

I stared at him for a minute making sure he was genuine, "you know I do. Some of the stuff you said though was extremely hurtful." I subconsciously held my bandaged wrists under my sleeve.

"I know, I know. I am so sorry. How are you doing?"

" Not much better at all but I don't matter. How at you?" I really wasn't, I had fallen into a morning routine now. Get out of bed, stare at my breakfast and not eat any, cut, have a shower and then drag myself to work.

"You do matter, never think you don't matter. Percy will be cursing me for upsetting you. I'm surviving, work is a good distraction."

"But not really, there are bigger, better, more important things in the world than me. Are you eating?"

"Adelaide, stop being stubborn. Right, I am taking control, we are going to get through this together. Eating is what we are going to do now. Percy's favourite restaurant, come on. I don't want any arguments."

I stood glued to my spot, just watching Jim for a moment and then rushed forward, hugging him. "Thank you, just thank you for coming back to apologize" I think I may have startled him.

He hugged me back though, "Like you rightly told me, you and Percy we're sisters. I am lucky I have you in my life keeping me in line." He winked playfully, "Come on I'm starving. Before you ask, yes I'm paying. No, you can't go halves."

"Can I ask you a favor then? I mean feel free to say no it's not important…" I was babbling on before Jim cut me off.

"Ask away."

"Can you stay tonight? I mean I'll set up the spare room and everything." I looked down, feeling quite ashamed, "I just really don't want to be alone. Sorry for asking."

He looked a little shocked, "I wasn't expecting that, but if you want me there, then I'll stay. I am bored of living in a hotel."

"I'm sorry. I just..." I shrugged, "what were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for."

I smiled up at him, "thank you Jim. For everything."

October 1st 2008

We were out at a club, celebrating my 21st. There were five of us, me, Jim and three of my friends. It had gotten to the end of the night and I was starting to get tired. The girls had sat down and were having a drink while I was dancing with Jim. I leaned in to shout over the music so he could hear me, "I think I want to go home now. I've had so much fun." I back over my shoulder at him.

"Me too. I'll walk you home, there are some very dangerous people out there." He added as we said goodbye to the girls and headed for the door.

"Thanks Jim. Did you have fun? Sorry you didn't know anyone else." We walked out of the club and headed for home.

"You know, I did have fun. I haven't done the whole clubbing thing for ages, not since...anyway, thanks for inviting me."

I smiled sweetly up at him, "It's nice to get out. You don't have to thank me, I wanted to invite you." I linked my arm through his, the alcohol was starting to take effect. "I'm starting to stumble, I may have drunken more than I should of."

"I'll look after you, scouts honour. Its nice to be invited to something because your a friend and not because your scared of me. Although I think I scared one of your little friends by accident..."

"You were a scout? I was a girl guide! Oh I'm terrified of you Jim" I giggled "kidding. Who and how?"

"No, I was never a scout. I couldn't stand the uniform, not tailored enough for my tastes. Oh um, Emma was it? I have no idea, she kept flirting with me, I told her my dead girlfriend would haunt her. She left me alone. No violence necessary, see I'm growing as a person. You should be scared Adey, I know people...wait I am 'people'" he laughed, and well deserved as well. Jim deserved to laugh after everything he'd been through.

"Ooh you are evil Jim." I laughed, "does that now mean that I know people?"

"Yes, I suppose it does!"

"I can use that to my advantage." A cheeky smile made its way across my face, "but the fact that I work at Scotland Yard already scares people enough."

"Anything you ever need and it's yours. Angel Adey to the witless public's rescue." He winked.

"Well thanks Jim, I'll remember that." I looked up at him, my eyes lingering longer than usual. Taking in the perfection that was James Moriarty. "and I wouldn't say I was an angel."

"Really?" he looked down and matched my gaze, "What are you then?"

"Oh I like to think I'm a bit of a mischief maker."

His gaze moved downwards and then frowned all of a sudden, taking my arm. "Adey, why is your wrist bleeding? Are you hurt, did someone do this to you?"

I followed his gaze and realized that my wounds had reopened and were bleeding slightly, "oh umm nothing." I snatched my wrist back and looked away.

"Adelaide, show me your wrist." He grabbed my arm to stop me walking away, "If someone has hurt you, tell me, I'll help you."

"No Jim its fine, I... fell." I still refused to look up at him.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on." It sounded like I was being scolded by my father the way he said it.

I sighed, "Fine. After Percy, you know, went I really didn't have anyone to turn to so I kind of picked up a razor and well, cut." I looked down in shame, now he knew.

"Oh Adelaide. Adey, I was always here for you. You are so important, never forget that." He took my wrist back and gently kissed it, "I'm going to look after you Adelaide Thompson, just like you've looked after me."

I grabbed Jim in a tight hug, "it just gave me something to run away to."

He returned my hug and then pulled away, resting a finger under my chin as he locked his lips around mine. I finally managed to pull away after a prolonged kiss, "wow, umm I wasn't expecting that."

"I won't apologise. I think I'm falling in love with you, even if you don't return my feelings I will always be here for you." He took my hand in his.

I gasped silently, "love? I...I think I like you as well." I smiled like a little schoolgirl.

"That smile should always be there. I am not going to push you into anything, I'll admit I'm conflicted too, but yes, love."

"This really is a birthday surprise. You know Percy told me I'd find an unexpected love and I never believed her but looks like she was right. And you don't have to push me if I feel the same." I bit my lip, smiling.

"She told me something similar, I thought she was talking about herself, but then I met you. I think I might just have to kiss you again..."

I blushed slightly and looked back up into his eyes, "well then why don't you?"

Jim smiled and then leaned back into me and kissed me.

October 7th 2008

We arrived at the London Eye and I looked up as we approached it, "ooh are we going up in that?" I pointed.

"Best views in London. I have a little surprise for you."

I squealed, "a surprise? I'm terrible with surprises."

"This is a good surprise, I promise. Follow me." He took my hand and started leading me to the front of the queue.

I whispered back to him, "we can't skip the queue there are people waiting." And then I saw it, an empty pod with a reserved sign on it, "oh, is this all for us?"

"Just for us, I'm not fan of sharing. I wanted this to be special for us, building new memories together."

I just stood staring at him, smiling as the guy closed and locked the door to the pod. I was holding back what I wanted to say. I rushed forward and jumped into his arms, "I hope you plan on sharing with me. Memories, memories are good."

He caught me with a grin, "Of course I do. What are you hiding lovely girl? Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"I'm anything but afraid of you. Hmm, what am I hiding?" I teased him. "I'm glad I'm out with you. You kind of, saved me."

"You saved me too."

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I'm definitely glad of it then. Look!" I held up my wrists so he could see them and smiled proudly, "no cutting!"

He met me with a smile, "I'm so proud of you, and Percy would be too. Now let us think of happy thought and enjoy ourselves, can I tempt you with a little champagne?"

He let me down, "I'm already enjoying myself. Yes please, ooh you have Moet. My favourite."

"I'm glad, I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Well you've made it better than perfect." I couldn't suppress the smile on my face.

"I seem to remember you're a little partial to chocolate covered strawberries?"

"If you get any more perfect I may have to hide you from the rest of the world"

"That can be arranged" he winked.

I took a strawberry and walked over to the window to take in the spectacular views of London. "It's so beautiful up here. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, anything to see you smile again."

I smiled at him before turning back to look out the window, "I have to ask how long have you liked me for?"

A moment of silence before he answered, "I don't really know. I've always appreciated your company and enjoyed your friendship, but one day I just saw you differently, your beauty and wit stood out and your sharp mind captivated me. I think I've always been attracted to you, even before...but it was sisterly love then, but it's changed. I just have to be with you in any way you'll have me."

I turned back around and walked over to him with a smile, "I... I think I love you to. I want this Jim. The Jim I've always known" I pointed to him.

"Then you shall have me and everything I am."

"Can you promise me that? I want everything."

"Whole heartedly. You are mine and I am yours."

I hugged him, resting my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his steady heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around me, "I like that idea."

September 7th 2010

Jim POV

Jim heard the front door open and slam shut, the sound of stiletto clad feet stomping up the steps, a dull thud and then silence. He walked up the steps, taking two at a time and into their room to find Adelaide lying on his side of the bed facing the other way. He made his way around the bed and knelt down in front of her, "I believe that's my side of the bed" he had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Ugh" she proclaimed loudly and began turning over. He shot up and caught her waist mid-roll, turning her back over to face him.

"What's wrong love?" he took her hand in his and looked into her tired, water lined eyes.

"Shit day at work." Her eyes were filled with sadness.

He turned her wrists over just to check, she was clean. "I haven't cut if that's what you're looking for" she continued.

"Well, you're home now Adey. What made it so bad?"

"I was made in charge of the forensics on some case Greg brought in. No one seems to want to listen to me or take instructions and I'm left doing all the work. I got called a bitch today by some bigoted asshole and both him and his slutty excuse for a girlfriend had a go at me today because apparently I can't just think people are going to follow me and respect me because someone made me the leader. I had to break up an argument between the same slutty girlfriend and one of my friends and had her turn on me again. These two purposely sabotaged my case and I am fuming. I am so stressed out right now and all I want to do is lie in bed and cry." She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to flush out the memories of the horrible day.

Jim sighed and tightened his grip on her hand slightly, "Tell me about the slut and her boyfriend. What is their issue with my brilliant and talented fiancé."

"It's like they're on a mission to ruin my life. Everything I do harbours evil glares and off-sided comments from the both of them. I am fed up with both of them"

"Do want me to have them removed? It will take a text message. Seb will take care of everything."

The offer was scarily tempting, she sighed "I want you to but I won't allow it. Maybe Seb could just scare them a bit?"

"Done, how scared are we talking? Ooh can I make it a bit of a production number?" He smiled evilly.

"Jim you have no idea how much they've brought me down though. I feel like a terrible person because of them. They've even resorted to bullying me about liking The Hobbit, of all things. What do you mean production manner?"

"Seriously, how old are they, twelve?!" A darkness came across Jim's eyes, the fact that someone was making his fiancé feel like utter crap angered him imensly. "Well set up a little scenario to entice them, scare the crap out of them and give them a friendly warning."

" She's three years older than me and he's a year younger. I don't know Jim, I just don't know. No scaring, I'll get in trouble with Greg again."

"They'll never know it was me. Oh alright, you don't need any extra stress. Greg will forgive you for anything."

"I know he will but I don't want to push it all the time. Do... do you think I'm overreacting?" she looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"No, I think they've pushed you too far. They must be incredibly stupid" He paused, thinking for a moment and then smiled back at her, "I know what will cheer you up, this time next week we'll be married and jetting off on our honeymoon."

A small smile grew across her face and she shook her head, "Maybe the name change will scare them. I can't believe the time has gone so fast. I'm so nervous. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am, I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

She giggled, "I have butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. Are you sure you want to be tied down to me? A big good looking successful business man like you?" she was teasing him and he knew it.

"Nope, I've changed my mind, get me a supermodel with no brain and fake breasts." He laughed, "I couldn't bear to be tied to anyone else."

"You can't fool me, I know you prefer the real deal" She puffed out her chest, "I couldn't wish for a better fiancé myself" she leant forward and booped his nose.

"You are the only person in the universe to get away with that. You're lucky you're cute."

"Oh, is that the only reason now?" She was teasing him again. The smile had returned to her face and he was glad to see it. Jim hated seeing his fiancé in a blue mood.

"Well that and you're hot."

"I'll take those compliments, but I can't compete with the work of art that is James Moriarty." She let her smile grow into a cheeky grin.

"That's why I love you, the way you rub my ego!"

"How many ways can you possibly love me in?" a soft giggle escaped her lips, "I suppose I just know what makes you ticks and what makes you smile"

"There are a million different ways to love Adelaide. You make me smile and keep the little bit of good inside me glowing. I owe you my life and you have my heart."

She ran a finger delicately along his jawline and looked deep into his dark eyes, "I'm glad it was me who got to see that side of you and don't even get me started on how many times you've saved me."

He leaned forward and kissed her, "I'd be lost without you, I had to keep you safe."

She wrapped her arms around him and leant into his embrace, leaning her head on his chest. The smell of her strawberry shampoo and conditioner assaulting his nostrils, "Thank you. I'd be lost without you as well. I'd probably be walking around in circles like a gold fish."

"That would be a waste of your many talents, you know how I hate waste" he smirked down at her, "How are you feeling my love?"

"I do" she answered, looking up and placing a loving kiss on his nose, "I'm feeling much better. What would I ever do without you here to cheer me up?"

"You'd be fine, you would have a boyfriend and girls to natter with and things would be different, but you'd survive."

"I'd rather have you. I mean, I've still got my girls. Mikayla is flying over from New Zealand day after tomorrow for the wedding."

"I'll finally get to the infamous Mikayla. You do have me, so stop fretting."

She laughed her adorable little laugh, "You'll love her. I'm not fretting, was I? Do you need anymore help with the paperwork?"

"Nope all sorted. Even my suit is ready. It's gorgeous. Seriously I think you'll be jealous by how good I look the suit will upstage your dress" he winked.

Adelaide sighed, "Cancel the wedding, it's not going ahead. We can't have that now" she added before descending into a fit of giggles, "You don't seriously think you'll upstage me will you? I mean everyone turns up to see the bride's dress. I'm sure you'll look spectacular, and you're all mine."

"Yeah, but this suit is amazing. I will be the king of sex!"

"Ooh shall I start calling you Mr Sex then? You're going to make me wait to see the suit aren't you?"

"Of course, it's bad luck to see the dress...I mean suit beforehand. You can call me what you want kitten, I'm all yours."

"You shall be my Mr Sex. That sounded really terrible sorry. I'm starting to think you think this wedding is the biggest thing in your life. Have you been dreaming about this day since you were 5?"

"Will you leave if I say yes?" he laughed, "no I haven't been dreaming of this since I was 5. Good tailoring does something to me, I can't help it."

"And the good tailoring of your suits does something to me. You know what they say, a well-tailored suit is to women what lingerie is to men" she winked at him.

"That platitude may be true, even with me, only if you are in the lingerie of course." Jim was inching ever closer to Adelaide with every sentence he said.

"Just you wait then Jim, just you wait. I have my bridal lingerie ready as well" she smirked up at him, still laying half on her side, rested up on one elbow.

"What a delightful surprise. I can't to unwrap you."

"One week my love, one week left and then you can unwrap me like a Christmas present."

"A week is a long time, do we have to keep every tradition?!"

"Well I'm not going to be here the night before the wedding, we are definitely keeping that one and you are not seeing the dress or lingerie until then either. Don't be so impatient" she playfully scolded.

"So that means we can still have a little fun before then..."

She sighed, "Must you always have that on your mind? Maybe, if you're good."

"Only if you want to my love or we can snuggle up and watch a movie?"

"Hmm, a movie sounds nice. You can pick." She shone him a smile, he loved seeing her smile. Her smiles brightened everything up.

"Then a movie it is...you get ready for bed, I'll make tea and find a film." He leaned in and kissed Adey on her cheek, "love you Adey."

She smiled sweetly, "Thanks Jim, I love you to."


End file.
